Para Sempre
by Yashamaru Kotohime
Summary: Edward Cullen era o companheiro de trabalho de Bella Swan. Mesmo sendo desagradavel e rude, ela nao poderia deixá-lo enfrentar sozinho a inesperada paternidade. Não ao saber que ele abrigara em seu lar e em seu coração uma criança abandonada.fic adaptada.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO I**

— Ela está me deixando maluco! — Edward Cullen exclamou.

Emmett McClellan e Jasper Cullen, dois terços da Construtora Cullen, McClellan & Conrad trocaram sorrisos diante da quei xa do primo. Edward, considerou Jasper, finalmente tinha um pouco de cor no rosto e emoção na voz. Já era hora e, em sua opinião, um ótimo sinal.

Edward Cullen era seu primo apenas tecnicamente. Muito tem po atrás, quando os pais de Jasper abriram a porta de casa e de seus corações a duas crianças órfãs de mãe, Emmett e sua irmã mais nova Dottie, abraçara a ambos como parentes seus e irmãos em todos os sentidos. O amor transcendia legalidades e regras.

E Edward precisava de uma boa dose de amor e carinho atual-mente. Talvez muitas doses, Jasper emendou ao pensar no que Edward vinha enfrentando no decorrer do último ano.

— Deixando-o maluco, é? Acho que você não está vendo pelo lado bom.

— Lado bom? — Edward repetiu incrédulo.

Procurou acalmar-se. Afastou uma mecha de cabelo que com teimosia insistia em cair em seus olhos, conforme quando ga roto. Certamente aquele menino jamais imaginara que seu co ração poderia sofrer tanto como no decorrer do último ano.

As rugas em torno de sua boca, assim como as de sua alma, ficavam mais salientes quando ele pensava na arquiteta que podia fazer-se ouvir no meio de um terremoto. Ela se tornara, em um período de tempo muito curto, o inferno de sua vida.

Edward não precisava de um problema daqueles e fazia o pos sível para lembrar-se de dar um passo após o outro e assim suportar cada dia.

— "Bom" e "Isabela Swan" não pertencem à mesma sentença — Edward comentou.

Desejoso por expor seus argumentos, procurou pelas plantas do projeto para a nova escola de Bedford.

Emmett olhou para Jasper novamente. Aquela era a maior emoção que viam Edward demonstrar desde que o convenceram a deixar Denver para ficar com eles e o restante da família em Bedford. Sua irmã tinha razão. A melhor atitude fora en volvê-lo em um novo projeto para a empresa.

— Não pode ser tão ruim assim — Emmett comentou.

Se soubesse, Edward pensou aborrecido. Emmett e Jasper não tiveram de suportar a presença da moça por mais de uns poucos minutos na reunião inicial, nem precisaram agüentar suas in cessantes contradições.

Não tinha palavras para explicar o envolvimento cotidiano que o trabalho lhes impunha. Ele pensara que sua associação com a arquiteta começaria e terminaria com aquela breve reu nião inicial, mas fora apenas o princípio de uma guerra cons tante, pois nunca se sabia quando ela apareceria para discutir outra mudança.

— É pior — Edward rebateu.

Onde estava a planta do segundo piso da escola, referente ao complexo de música e arte?

— Ela tem opinião sobre tudo.

— A maior parte das mulheres tem — comentou Emmett, ten tando ocultar o sorriso.

Parecia promissor. Afinal, apenas a sombra do Edward de outrora chegara à porta de tia Esme Cullen dois meses atrás. A luz e o riso que sempre estiveram nos olhos verdes do primo haviam desaparecido por completo.

Mas atualmente havia algo ali. Não era uma emoção muito forte, mas era melhor do que nada. Significava uma reação.

— Não é isto. — Frustrado, Edward olhou para os outros dois homens. — Ela acha que sempre tem razão.

Nunca fora muito organizado, mas nos últimos treze meses via-se em meio ao caos, não importava para qual lado se virasse. Era assim que se sentia internamente também.

— Corro o risco de me tornar repetitivo — Jasper falou amigavelmente —, mas a maior parte das mulheres é assim.

A maior parte, mas não Teri, pensou Edward, a recordação trazendo uma pontada de dor. Teri tinha um comportamento calmo e agradável e sempre estava pronta para atender seus desejos. Talvez até o houvesse mimado. Certamente não o preparou para lidar com a moça de olhos chocolate e língua afiada que tinha plena certeza de que tudo o que dizia estava escrito em uma pedra em algum local.

— Talvez — Edward falou. — Mas não tanto assim. Finalmente encontrou o que procurava e, em uma tentativa fútil, tentou suavizar as dobras do papel no topo da escrivaninha.

— Por acaso já deram uma boa olhada nesta planta? Sua paciência diminuía drasticamente. Desistiu de tentar alisar o papel e colocou-o no chão.

Nem sabia por onde começar. A proposta para a escola tinha vários problemas. Diversos segmentos da construção simples mente pareciam negar as leis da física. Apontou para a que parecia ser a pior ofensa. O poste sob a parte de vidro do telhado.

— Vejam só isto. Aquela mulher pensa que é possível. Emmett e Jasper observaram o local indicado. Ele tinha razão.

Seria preciso um certo esforço para contornar o problema, mas Edward conseguiria.

Parente ou não, nem Emmett nem Jasper lhe dariam o trabalho se não o julgassem capacitado para realizá-lo bem. Afinal, tra tava-se de um excelente engenheiro civil.

Desde que iniciaram a expansão da empresa, quando a es posa de Jasper, Alice, juntou-se a eles, vinham conseguindo mais negócios novos do que Carlisle Cullen poderia ter ima ginado quando fundou a empresa.

Na época a firma restringia-se a reformas de banheiros, atual mente não havia tais limitações. Diversos _shopping centers_ novos do sul da Califórnia haviam sido construídos por eles.

Jasper simplesmente virou-se para o homem a seu lado e disse:

— Cuide disto.

— Eu tenho tentado.

Edward não era de se queixar, mas algo naquela mulher o perturbava. Talvez fosse o modo como o fitava. Com jeito de terminado, como se estivesse pronta para vencê-lo. Talvez ele devesse ter recusado o projeto.

Estava cansado, exausto demais para ser sensato naquela noite. Talvez tudo parecesse melhor na segunda-feira.

— Se eu continuar tentando, meus dedos logo estarão em torno do pescoço dela.

Inconscientemente, abriu e fechou as mãos. Admitia que o pensamento tinha algum atrativo. Jasper riu.

— Falei para lidar com a situação e não com ela.

— Pois lidar com a situação significa lidar com aquela mu lher. Parece que voam centelhas para todos os lados quando nos aproximamos.

Ainda observando a planta, Edward suspirou. Já fora encar regado de realizar muitas obras, e o retorno para a atualmente Cullen, McClellan & Conrad fora como uma volta para casa. Mas vinha encontrando dificuldade em começar cada dia e levá-lo até o final.

Voltara para Bedford, para suas raízes, por causa dos pedidos insistentes de tia Esme. O restante da família fora rápido em dar apoio, cada qual convidando-o para morar em sua casa.

Ele concordara com a vinda porque fora uma tentativa quase inconsciente de sua parte de deixar a tristeza de lado e entrar para o território dos vivos.

Declinou as ofertas e alugou um apartamento. Tentou assim um recomeço, mas não estava funcionando.

Não pertencia mais àquele lugar do que a Denver, seu lar durante os últimos oito anos. Não pertencia mais a lugar algum do mundo, pois Teri e Justin não estavam mais presentes.

Sentiu os dedos frios do desespero novamente agarrando-o, congelando-o. Mas não poderia ser ingrato à gentileza de Jasper e Emmett. Não era correto.

— Talvez seja melhor para vocês que eu simplesmente de sista. Pressinto que estou abraçando mais do que posso supor tar — disse, sentindo-se drenado. Virou-se para Jasper. — Talvez você...

Jasper detestava vê-lo assim. Edward sempre encarara qual quer desafio, mas a morte tinha um jeito especial de mudar o comportamento das pessoas.

— Lamento, mas já estou com o projeto Carmichael. Edward virou-se para o outro.

— Emmett?

— Estou cuidando da expansão do Gaetti para o norte da cidade. Edward pensou no terceiro membro da empresa. Emocionalmente desgastado, nem tivera tempo de conhecer a esposa de Jasper, mesmo assim tentou.

— Alice?

— Além de cuidar dos trigêmeos — Jasper falou, orgulho e respeito evidentes em sua voz —, ela está trabalhando na próxima fase das residências Winwood ao sul da cidade.

Edward esquecera-se disso. Se estivesse bem, pensou com tris teza, teria se lembrado. De tudo. Mesmo assim, insistiu:

— Há alguma outra pessoa que possa cuidar deste trabalho?

— Lamento, amigo. Mamãe e Rosali não trabalham nessa área, e Frankie está ocupado demais com suas aulas na UCI(_University of California_) — Jasper falou, mencionando o filho adotivo de Emmett.

Embora incrivelmente dedicado ao trabalho, Frankie não tinha interesse algum, em juntar-se ao negócio da família quan do se formasse na universidade no final da primavera.

— Então não há mais ninguém para o trabalho a não ser você. E não temos tempo de procurar um novo membro para a equipe.

Emmett deu um tapinha no ombro de Edward.

— Acho que a honra e reputação da família estão em suas mãos pouco calejadas.

Uma batida muito decisiva à porta do trailer interrompeu a conversa. Emmett sentiu Edward aprumando-se, um soldado fa tigado em estado de alerta porque escutara a suposta aproxi mação do inimigo.

Edward não estivera brincando a respeito do fogo cruzado entre os dois, Emmett pensou, mas chispas podiam ser destrutivas ou comemorativas, dependia das circunstâncias.

Jasper estava mais perto da porta, por isso levantou-se para atender. O sorriso em seus lábios foi sincero. Sempre apreciara a beleza, viesse das linhas de um edifício bem construído, dos raios multicoloridos do sol ou de uma mulher intrigante.

Isabela Swan iluminava tudo a seu redor, ao menos na opinião de Jasper. Não parecia uma arquiteta sem escrúpulos.

Bella, como todos a chamavam, bem poderia estar descalça, usando saia ampla e colorida e tornozeleira feita de flores fres cas entrelaçadas. A palavra cigana vinha à mente de Jasper sempre que a olhava. O termo "ar quiteta" nem lhe ocorria.

Mas sua reputação como profissional era excelente. Suficiente para chamar a atenção da maior parte dos componentes do conselho da cidade de Bedford.

O projeto de Bella para o novo colégio vencera mais de setenta e cinco outros, provenientes de firmas de maior prestígio.

A planta sugeria cinco diferentes construções rodeando um jardim. Em termos estéticos era boa, mas não necessariamente executável, pensou ele.

Já havia passado por situação semelhante.

O que Edward acabara de mencionar era coerente, mas algo que seu primo teria de administrar sozinho, porque precisava sentir o sangue pulsando nas veias. Tinha de voltar a viver plenamente.

Bella experimentou sensações contrastantes ao entrar no trailer. Havia um clima de concordância entre os sócios da empresa, o que, admitia, era algo inédito para ela.

Habituada a travar sérias batalhas para conquistar respeito em cada projeto que abraçava, estava surpresa e satisfeita pelas reações de Jasper e Emmett para com ela. Ouvira mesmo dizer que eram homens justos. E ajudava o fato de o terceiro membro da firma ser uma mulher.

Não tinha dúvida de que poderia trabalhar muito bem com aqueles dois. Não havia desafio machista nos seus olhares quando a fitavam.

Mesmo nos dias atuais, não era incomum ela enfrentar pre conceitos dessa natureza. E apesar de Edward Cullen mirá-la dos pés à cabeça, ainda assim não poderia ser acusado de desrespeitoso.

Os insultos, tanto os implícitos quanto verbalizados, toma vam outra forma. Edward Cullen parecia incansável em desafiar a inteligência dela.

Para Bella essa era uma ofensa muito mais séria. Traba lhara arduamente para chegar onde estava, lutando para con quistar cada centímetro do caminho e depois para ocupar uma boa posição em uma firma de prestígio.

Só então passou a ser respeitada. Mas houve os que acharam que ela usara o corpo para conquistar seu espaço.

Insinuações ultrajantes como essa deram-lhe coragem para entregar seu pedido de demissão para a Finch, Crown & Ferguson, uma empresa na qual trabalhou por quase oito anos, e começar seu próprio negócio.

O fato de o projeto para a nova escola ter vencido tantos outros revelou que tomara a decisão correta.

Se Edward Cullen queria lutar com ela durante cada degrau do caminho, então que assim fosse. Estava preparada para a guerra. Afinal, vinha de uma família extensa onde desenten dimentos faziam parte do cotidiano.

Emmett apertou sua mão para cumprimentá-la.

— A que devemos esta honra?

Atrás dele, ouviu Edward murmurando algo. Sorriu para si mesmo. Qualquer reação além da passividade era boa.

Bella aprumou-se, recusando-se a ser intimidada pela di mensão avantajada dos três homens. Sua determinação e ta lento compensavam a diferença física.

— Vim porque fui convocada — respondeu, olhando para Edward. — O que foi agora, Cullen? Espero que não demore muito. Eu estava me aprontando para partir.

— Permanentemente?

— Para o final de semana.

— Que pena!

Viu a planta espalhada no chão. Estariam usando-a como tapete?

— E agora qual é seu problema, além do óbvio? Edward pegou o papel do chão.

— A menos que alguém tenha reescrito as leis da física, não há como esta planta ser realizada.

Emmett pensou, captou o olhar de Jasper e fez um meneio discreto. Era um acordo. Hora de deixarem a cena.

— Nós os deixaremos com suas negociações — Emmett falou mais para Bella do que para Edward.

Ele abriu a boca para protestar, mas nem teve oportunidade. Jasper foi mais rápido.

— Nós o veremos no jantar de domingo.

Era um evento maior do que algo baseado apenas em re cordações de infância. O jantar na casa da mãe dele era uma tradição que se fortalecera com o passar dos anos e com o crescimento da família.

— Se você estiver livre — Jasper falou a Bella —, talvez queira aparecer também. Mamãe costuma dizer que sempre há espaço para mais um à mesa. Edward poderá lhe dar o en dereço, não é mesmo primo?

Atônito com o que julgava ser um terrível ato de traição, Edward mordeu o lábio. Por que seus primos agiam daquela ma neira? Por acaso não percebiam que não necessitava de alguém como Bella Swan por perto?

Bella aguardou até que Jasper e Emmett partissem e fechas sem a porta do trailer antes de virar-se novamente para Edward.

O convite dos primos daquele homem encantou-a. Em con traste, qualquer troca de palavras com Edward deixava-a acalo rada. Mas naquele embate, precisava ser a vencedora, não poderia aparentar insegurança.

Boatos espalhavam-se com muita rapidez pela comunidade de arquitetos e, embora fosse crescente o número de mulheres nessa profissão, ainda não havia oportunidades o bastante para que ela se sentisse confortável.

Algumas vezes parecia estar carregando um estandarte para todas as mulheres naquele campo dominado por homens.

Edward ficava formidável quando aborrecido, considerou, pas sando o olhar por seu corpo e imaginou como seria aquele rosto quando relaxado ou risonho.

Até o momento nem sequer havia vislumbrado o esboço de um sorriso. Algo lhe dizia que não seria desagradável.

Mas não importava. Não estava ali para fazer amigos, ape nas pára fortalecer sua boa reputação profissional.

Rezou para manter-se calma e olhou para Edward com expec tativa. Gostaria de encerrar a questão com a máxima rapidez possível porque não gostaria de se atrasar para a sessão de cinema com seu irmão Johnny.

— E então?

Edward até compreendia o tom de voz belicoso. Bella flagra ra-o solicitando alterações de projeto ao mestre-de-obras, Mendoza, ainda naquele dia.

Tão ocupado estivera durante toda a manhã que nem ana lisara a discussão que tiveram.

— Você sabe o que tenho a dizer.

Edward dobrou a planta de modo que ficasse visível a área sobre a qual discordavam. Como Bella não notava um pro blema tão óbvio?

Adotou um tom de voz apropriado a lidar com crianças e disse:

— O mezanino não pode ser tão largo assim. Prejudica a integridade do piso, para mencionar o mínimo. — Fez uma pausa e apontou para o telhado. — E isto...

Bella sentiu urgência em afastar a mão dele da planta.

— Eu sei muito bem o que é isto.

Bella tinha certeza absoluta de que, se ela fosse homem, Cullen não estaria reagindo daquela maneira.

— Ótimo. Então você também sabe que se eliminar o mezanino...

— Eu não eliminarei o mezanino.

Estava ficando cada vez mais irritada, apesar da promessa a si mesma de que se manteria calma. Edward Cullen estava tentando estragar o estilo de seu projeto. Bella trabalhara duramente para incorporar o mezanino. O pavilhão de música e artes era a jóia do complexo de cinco construções.

— Por que estudantes do colegial precisam de um mezanino?

— Por que alguém precisa de formas agradáveis e linhas suaves? Por que cinco construções? Que tal transformar tudo em uma grande e horrorosa caixa preta? — Percebeu então que seu tom de voz subira alguns decibéis e suspirou. — Porque fica mais estético desta maneira, só isso — comple mentou aborrecida.

Edward não sabia o motivo, mas quando Bella mencionou formas agradáveis e linhas suaves, seu olhar passeou pelo corpo dela.

Discutiam sobre um prédio, um prédio que não subiria se obedecesse àquele projeto.

Não havia absolutamente motivo algum para ele notar que quando Bella suspirava, os seios subiam e desciam sensualmente.

— Estético? Ora, os alunos estão ali para aprender e não filosofar. Crianças daquela idade pensam apenas em se divertir, nada mais.

Subitamente tomado por recordações, Edward virou-se e tentou se recompor. Tudo o remetia àquele momento em que sua vida mudara.

Bella observava-o e notou a tensão em seus ombros. Co nhecia sua história. Fizera algumas perguntas após o primeiro encontro, estranhando o modo hostil com que a tratava.

Um dos irmãos dela, repórter do L., averiguara alguns fatos. Johnny deparara-se com uma história do Denver Post.

A esposa de Cullen e o filho de três anos de idade haviam falecido em acidente de carro. Morreram instantaneamente no confronto com o automóvel de um adolescente bêbado que brincava de apostar corrida com os amigos. Cullen estivera au sente, participando de uma conferência para engenheiros.

Bella condoeu-se, mesmo em se tratando de alguém que sempre a tratava mal. Achava que ele tinha angústias a re solver. Mas que não queria que fizesse isso à sua custa.

Suavizou o tom de voz.

— Escute, eu sinto muito por sua esposa e por seu filho... Edward imediatamente levantou a cabeça e fitou-a com aspe reza. Ela fincara um alfinete em uma ferida aberta.

— Obrigado, mas eu apreciaria se não houvesse mencionado isto. O projeto não tem nada a ver com eles. A escola será para adolescentes. Precisarão de salas de aula e não de me zaninos, átrios ou cascatas...

Ela estava tentando ser compreensiva, mas Cullen deixa va-a à beira de um ataque de nervos. Ele seguia criticando seu trabalho e então, como uma mãe em defesa do filho, ficou em estado de alerta novamente.

Preocupara-se em criar um projeto harmônico com a cidade. Bedford era uma comunidade planejada, um local onde tudo era uma celebração de formas e cores. Estaria por acaso de terminado a arruinar tudo isso?

O complexo para a escola seria o primeiro prédio de Bella e, por isso, era-lhe muito importante.

Certificara-se da exatidão dos cálculos. Não haveria falhas nem surpresas. Ninguém poderia acusá-la de nada. Nem mes mo Edward Cullen.

— Então que tal construirmos uma pequena escola vermelha para acabarmos com tudo? — desafiou-o.

— Não seja sarcástica.

Longe de sentir-se intimidada, Bella pôs as mãos nos qua dris, a raiva borbulhando dentro dela.

— Então não seja belicoso comigo. Estou apenas tentando fazer meu trabalho. O mesmo que você.

Nada havia de semelhante entre os dois, jamais haveria. Ele indicou outra parte do projeto.

— Veja isto...

Bella abriu a boca mas fechou-a. A discussão não le varia a lugar algum. Apenas passariam a gritar um com o outro, e ela não gostaria de dizer algo de que pudesse se arrepender.

Entrelaçou as mãos, não em um gesto de desistência mas apenas para se controlar.

— Que tal retornarmos aos cantos do ringue e aguardarmos até que os sinos soem, anunciando um novo round?

Edward não tinha paciência para analogias. Pensando bem, não tinha paciência com nada ultimamente.

— O que quer dizer com isso?

— Eu quis dizer: por que você... por que nós — emendou, sabendo que se desse a sugestão no singular causaria proble mas — não tiramos o final de semana para descansarmos e começaremos a discussão novamente na manhã de segunda-feira? Pensarei no que você disse se você... pensar nisto.

Indicou o mezanino.

Embora Bella detestasse admitir, houvera um certo lapso de sua parte. Um lapso que qualquer mestre-de-obras teria constatado e remediado com facilidade, sem discussões dramá ticas cada vez que falasse com ela.

— Eu o verei na segunda-feira — falou, caminhando para a porta. — E não se preocupe. Seria ótimo um encontro com os membros sãos de sua família, mas não tenho intenção al guma de aceitar o convite de Jasper para o jantar de domingo na casa de sua tia.

Bella abriu a porta, ansiosa por livrar-se daquele assunto por dois dias.

A porta fechou-se atrás dela com uma batida firme antes que Edward tivesse oportunidade de dizer qualquer coisa.

Olhou para a planta. Murmurando então um praguejar mais direcionado a ele do que a Bella, amassou o papel e jogou-o no lixo.

Ela estava certa, o que aborrecia-o tremendamente. Mas irritado ou não, isso não negava o fato de que agira como um tolo, repreendeu-se. Simplesmente não conseguira se conter. Estava tentando prosseguir com a vida, de verdade, mas sem pre tropeçava no próprio pé ao buscar o caminho correto.

Parecia não haver nenhum.

Sabia que Jasper, Emmett e os outros tinham boa inten ção. Talvez até mesmo aquela mulher, embora duvidasse disso. Mas todas as boas intenções do mundo não estavam funcionando.

Caminhou até sua escrivaninha, abriu a última gaveta e retirou a garrafa de uísque. Comprara-a no primeiro dia em que lá chegara, deixando-a na gaveta para quando precisasse.

Sentia-se no limite, porém. A vinda para Bedford fora sua última esperança, e nada corria conforme o planejado. Em vez disso, ele perdia a paciência com mais freqüência do que era comum.

Sua vida estava descontrolada, e não havia nada que pudesse fazer para acertar o ritmo. Mas ao menos poderia anestesiar-se de tudo por uns momentos.

Contemplou o líquido cor de âmbar. Precisava fugir, ir a algum lugar sozinho. Errara em mudar-se para Bedford e en volver todos em sua tristeza.

Tirou a tampa e levou a pequena garrafa aos lábios. Não era problema deles, era...

A batida leve à porta fê-lo estacar. Então, achando que ima ginara o som, limitou-se a permanecer em silêncio. E ouviu novamente. Era completamente diferente da batida anterior, e ele pensou em Bella. A mulher provavelmente decidira outra conversa, ignorando a própria oferta de trégua. Obviamente o cheiro de sangue avivava-lhe os sentidos.

Colocou a garrafa na gaveta e abriu a porta.

— Se você quer prosseguir com esta briga, então...

Suas palavras não tiveram audiência alguma. Bella não estava em pé a seu batente. Ninguém estava. Inclinou-se, olhou ao redor, mas nada viu. Apenas a escuridão.

E então um som diferente chamou sua atenção. Atônito, olhou para baixo.

Havia um bebe.

Fim do Capitulo

OOOOOOOOiiiiiiiiiii , mais uma adaptação , espero que gostem dessa tanto quanto gostaram das outras, particularmente eu gostei muito dessa estória e espero que o mesmo aconteça com vocês .

Beijos até o próximo capitulo e não esqueçam de deixar reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO II**

"Por que deixou que ele a atingisse assim?", Bella indagava-se ao trancar a porta do pe queno trailer que abrigava seu escritório e toda a miscelânea de objetos que trouxera consigo.

Afastou-se rumo ao carro. A distância viu o segurança olhan do em sua direção e acenou. O pastor alemão que o homem levava consigo latiu.

Era boa em combates verbais. Afinal, crescera com quatro irmãos e três irmãs. Por acaso não soubera como se defender mesmo quando contra dois deles? Não era ela quem recorria ao bom senso em todas as ocasiões?

Estava frio, mesmo para um dezembro no sul da Califórnia. Ela meteu as mãos nos bolsos e apressou-se.

Por que se sentia perdida sempre que conversava com aque le... aquele pomposo e irritadiço...

Deixou o pensamento vagar. Se colocasse um rótulo em Cullen apenas tornaria a situação pior. Não estava ali para brigar mas para fazer um trabalho e ver seu projeto se concretizar.

Era o primeiro grande contrato que ela conquistara sozinha. Dar um nome feio a alguém não a ajudaria a atingir seu objetivo.

Mesmo que fosse uma atitude deliciosa.

Chegou ao carro, destrancou a porta e jogou a bolsa no banco do passageiro antes de acomodar-se. Detestava o pen samento, mas realmente queria pedir desculpa para aquele sujeito com a maior sinceridade possível.

Deu partida no carro enquanto acalentava o pensamento.

Talvez se ele relaxasse, pudessem se dar bem. Sim, mas que chance havia de isso acontecer?

Não gostaria, entretanto, de correr o risco de ter uma má reputação. Queria apenas que seu projeto fosse realizado... o mais próximo da concepção original possível.

Não era por teimosia. Aceitaria um engano seu, se houvesse um, mas a crítica teria de ser feita de maneira civilizada.

Acendeu os faróis. Feixes de luz amarela cortaram a poeira. Suspirando, começou a dirigir vagarosamente. Seu pai sempre gritara com ela, lembrou-se. O comportamento hostil fizera-a planejar cada movimento e cada passo que dava. Anos mais tarde descobriu que seu pai agira assim para torná-la forte. Tentara, a sua maneira, prepará-la para o mundo.

Charlie Swan firmemente acreditava que a vida estava disposta a fazer as pessoas caírem de joelhos e queria que seus filhos estivessem preparados para se levantar. Por isso, sendo rígido, julgava que os prepararia para enfrentar as di ficuldades ao longo do caminho.

Talvez Cullen lembrasse-a de seu pai, Bella pensou com um súbito estremecimento. Ou simplesmente lhe trouxesse re cordações de um urso mal-humorado.

Fosse uma razão ou outra, teria de se habituar a sua pre sença e, assim que aquele trabalho terminasse, nunca mais teria de voltar a interagir com Edward Cullen.

Fez uma pausa, hesitando, pouco antes de deixar o estacio namento. Olhou para o trailer de Cullen. A luz ainda estava acesa. Exceto pelo carro dele e a caminhonete do guarda, o local estava vazio. Todas as outras pessoas haviam ido para casa, para o final de semana. Ninguém a interromperia se fosse pedir desculpa para ele.

Analisou a situação um pouco mais, suspirou longamente e tomou sua decisão. Seria naquele momento, antes que recon siderasse a loucura e mudasse de idéia, ou jamais.

O que não se fazia pela paz?, pensou emburrada. Não era ingênua o bastante para achar que qualquer harmonia real nasceria de sua atitude, mas já seria bom se as discussões acabassem.

Bella guiou na direção do trailer. Parou o carro, puxou o freio de mão e desligou o motor.

Nada inquietava-a mais do que pedir desculpas quando não sentia que era a pessoa errada. Mas fazia aquilo apenas para prosseguir com seu trabalho.

Então seu nome poderia ser associado àquela nova escola e, tinha esperança, a muitos outros novos projetos.

Não estava se rendendo e sim agindo da melhor maneira para os negócios.

Mas a silenciosa conversa interior não ajudava. Galgou os três passos até o trailer e bateu à porta. Não houve resposta imediata, e ela quase foi embora antes de se obrigar a bater outra vez.

Dessa vez achou que ouvia um gato miando do lado interno. Estranho, não se lembrava de ter visto um gato, e alguém teria mencionado isso se houvesse um.

Mas na verdade, ao ouvir com mais atenção, achava que o som parecia mais como o de um...

— Um bebe!

As palavras saíram de seus lábios no instante em que Edward abria a porta. No aconchego de um braço, segurado de maneira esquisita contra o peito, havia um bebê. Devia ter aproxima damente nove meses de vida. E estava envolto em um cobertor azul e desbotado.

Atônita, Bella levantou o olhar para encontrar o de Cullen.

— O que está fazendo com um bebê?

Ótimo, Edward pensou. Ela conseguia aumentar a confusão que estava enfrentando. Inclinou-se para ver se havia alguém espiando nas sombras, pronto para valer-se daquela piada que estavam lhe aplicando. Mas o estacionamento estava vazio con forme cinco minutos atrás.

A sensação intensa de que não se tratava de brincadeira alguma começava a dominá-lo.

— Estou segurando-o — Edward murmurou.

— E além disto? — Bella indagou, abrindo caminho para entrar no trailer.

No trajeto, tomou o bebê nos braços. Embora a primeira reação de Edward fosse de protesto, acabou deixando o pequeno fardo aos cuidados de Bella.

Bastou olhar para ela para admitir que tinha muito jeito para segurar uma criança tão pequena como aquela. Fazia muito tempo que ele não carregava um bebe. E as lembranças amarguradas que aquela criança evocava dilaceravam-lhe o peito.

Não precisava de tudo isso para piorar ainda mais sua depressão.

Bella sabia que Cullen não tinha tido outros filhos. Então o que fazia com aquele bebê? Virou-se para fitá-lo e viu que ele não pretendia dar explicação alguma.

— E então?

Ela abriu a jaqueta e aninhou o bebê contra o suéter, apre ciando o calor do corpo pequenino. Sentimentos maternais que havia sublimado muito tempo atrás afloraram. Queria filhos. Uma casa repleta de crianças. Incapaz de resistir, beijou a cabeça pequenina.

— De onde veio?

— Encontrei-o diante de minha porta.

Por que sempre era tão difícil conseguir alguma informa ção dele?

— Eu falo sério.

— Eu também — insistiu. — O bebê estava naquela cadeirinha.

Bella balbuciou algumas palavras de carinho para o pe queno intruso e virou-se para observar a cadeirinha acolchoada. Parecia que vinha sendo usada fazia muito tempo.

O bebê começou a emitir sons como se estivesse sugando. Devia estar com fome. Seria preciso comida apropriada e leite. Com urgência.

Manteve a criança no lugar com uma mão enquanto pe gava o cobertor da cadeirinha e sacudia-o. Um envelope caiu no chão.

Incapaz de abri-lo sozinha, Bella olhou para Edward. Ficou imaginando se sua antipatia inicial por ele fora um engano. Talvez houvesse mais naquele homem do que um bloco de gelo. Era possível que aquela criança fosse dele e...

— Quer ler o que está escrito?

Edward pegou o envelope, fitou-a e indagou com aspereza.

— Por quê? Acha que o bebê é meu?

— É?

A gargalhada foi completamente desprovida de humor.

— Só por um milagre.

Não olhara para outra mulher desde que conhecera Teri, muito menos envolvera-se com alguém. E não houve romance algum em sua vida desde a morte dela. Estava completamente morto por dentro.

Aborrecido com Bella, rasgou o envelope e pegou o bilhete. Leu rapidamente. Eram apenas algumas palavras.

Curiosa e incapaz de decifrar algo a partir da expressão dele, Bella ficou na ponta dos pés para espiar.

— "Por favor tome conta de Justin. Sei que você pode" — ela leu em voz alta. — Não é muita informação.

Em vez de responder imediatamente, Edward colocou o bilhete na escrivaninha sobre o projeto. A planta, notou Bella, parecia mais amassada atualmente do que quando ela saíra minutos antes. Foi aparentemente alisada outra vez, sinal de que Edward mudara de idéia a respeito dos próprios sentimentos. Era um homem difícil de ser decifrado.

— Não é informação alguma — Edward comentou. Parecia que alguém espetara uma espada em seu peito. Bella moveu-se com leveza para captar uma visão melhor do rosto dele e notou sua palidez.

— O que está acontecendo?

Cullen recusava-se até mesmo a olhar para ela.

— Nada.

Bella estava cansada de obter apenas monossílabos como respostas enquanto continuava a oferecer amizade.

— Pare com isso.

Edward fez menção de se virar, mas ela colocou a mão em seu ombro de forma a obrigá-lo a encará-la.

— Fui criada em uma casa cheia de irmãos e sei quando um homem está tentando esconder algo. Qual é o problema? Você ficou pálido quando leu o bilhete.

Ela não desistiria até saber, Edward pensou com raiva.

— O nome de meu filho era Justin.

— Oh! Eu... lamento.

— Não preciso de sua pena.

Novamente estavam em guerra. Edward não sabia como mos trar emoções além de raiva.

— Está bem — ela falou. — Vamos adiante. Você viu alguém? O bebê começava a deixar uma mancha úmida no ombro dela no local onde sugava a blusa.

Edward balançou a cabeça frustrado. Por que alguém faria isso com ele? Tinha de haver um motivo. Qual seria?

— Houve uma batida à porta. Achei que talvez fosse você, voltando para desculpar-se. Quando abri não havia ninguém. Exceto ele.

Era exatamente para pedir desculpas que Bella havia retornado, mas o fato de Edward achar que ela tinha motivos para fazer isso aborreceu-a.

— Por que eu deveria pedir desculpas?

— Porque...

Mas antes que pudesse continuar, ela ergueu uma mão. Resolveu desprezar o que diria, pois sem dúvida alguma seria apenas o início de outra briga.

— Deixe para lá. Não é importante agora.

Ajeitou melhor a criança. O sorriso na boca rosada quase derreteu seu coração.

— O que fará com ele?

— Eu? É você quem o está segurando.

Tinha de haver mais naquela história. Alguma espécie de conexão que ele não estava admitindo.

— A pessoa que o deixou a sua porta obviamente achou que você poderia cuidar dele.

Conscientemente Bella evitou usar o nome do bebê, embora achasse que fosse uma estranha coincidência.

Cuidar de um bebê?, Edward pensou. Era um absurdo. Mal podia cuidar de si mesmo naquele momento, quanto mais de alguém tão indefeso.

Edward não respondia a sua pergunta, notou. Estaria ape nas ignorando-a ou simplesmente não sabia? Resolveu ten tar novamente.

— E então, o que fará?

Edward observou, apesar de seu esforço em contrário, que os pequenos pulsos da criança abriam e fechavam, atingindo o ar.

— Não faço a menor idéia.

Fim do capitulo

Esse cap num mostra muita coisa, a partir do próximo é que começa a ficar interessante, deixem seus reviews quero saber o que pensam da fic.

Bjsss até o próximo


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO III**

Bella analisou a situação rapidamente e passou o bebê para Edward. Um dos irmãos dela era detetive policial. Pediria sua ajuda.

— Bem, o correto é entregar o bebê à polícia.

Sem perceber, Edward segurou o bebê mais perto do peito. Justin protestou.

— Para quê?

— Se você deixar de ser antagônico comigo por um minuto, perceberá que...

— Não entregarei o bebê à polícia.

Por que falava com tamanha veemência? Um minuto atrás mostrara-se reticente. A resposta só podia ser uma: porque fora ela quem dera a sugestão.

— Ele irá para o serviço social e...

A palavra despertou recordações. Ele lembrou-se de quando ouviu, descrente, Emmett descrevendo como fora a vida para ele e Dottie depois que os pais morreram. Edward lembrava-se da gratidão que sentira por seus pais amarem-no e estarem presentes em sua vida.

— O quê? Ser jogado de um lugar para outro até que alguém lhe dê um lar? Isto se lhe derem um lar?

Ficou imaginando como seria se o Justin dele tivesse de suportar essa situação. De modo algum deixaria que algo assim acontecesse ao garotinho.

Ela não fazia idéia do motivo de tentar com tamanha vee mência incutir algum bom senso em Edward.

— O bebê foi abandonado...

— Sim. E eu o encontrei.

Edward contemplou o rosto pequenino e redondo. Alguns dentes formaram um sorriso. Sim. já fora conquistado por aquela criança.

— Como você falou, a pessoa que o deixou aqui achou que eu poderia cuidar dele.

Foi acometido por uma nova resolução. A situação não estava centrada nele e sim em um ser humano pequenino e indefeso.

— E eu farei isto.

Não sabia o motivo de estar agindo assim. Bella, por sua vez, sentia-se incapaz de simplesmente dizer adeus e ir embora.

— Muito nobre. Você poderia começar amparando melhor a cabeça do bebê.

Edward franziu a testa e constatou que deixara a mão cair um pouco. Aquela mulher irritava-o demais, por isso não estava raciocinando direito.

— Eu sei — rebateu, ajeitando a mão imediatamente. — Não sou bobo.

— Não, não é exatamente bobo — concedeu. — Digamos que seja um aprendiz.

— Escute...

— Não, escute você. Quanto mais tempo ficar com o bebê, mais afeiçoado a ele se sentirá.

Então Bella percebeu que Edward já estava encantado. O garotinho era mesmo adorável.

— Estou apenas procurando fazer a coisa certa — justificou-se.

— A coisa certa a fazer é entregar o bebê à polícia. Há casos assim o tempo todo.

— Então não sentirão falta de um se eu não deixar este menino para eles. A mãe pode mudar de idéia e...

A expressão sombria no rosto de Bella fez Edward calar-se.

— Se ela desistiu, é porque não tinha um coração... Estava cansado demais para lidar com o assunto, até mesmo para imaginar por que a expressão dela ficara tão sombria.

— Por que voltou para cá, a propósito?

Irritada com a falta de compreensão de Edward, Bella sim plesmente lhe deu a resposta, momentaneamente esquecendo-se de que fora esse o palpite inicial dele.

— Para pedir desculpas.

— Ótimo. Desculpas aceitas. Agora vá embora.

Ela girou nos calcanhares e caminhou para a porta, mas então deteve-se. Aspirou longamente e em silêncio refletiu. Não poderia simplesmente deixá-lo ali se Edward estava determinado a ficar com o bebê.

Novamente prometeu que se controlaria.

— Nós não nos damos muito bem, não é mesmo? Vivemos em conflito.

Edward nem mesmo se importou em olhar em sua direção. Fitava o bebê, que começara a se debater ao som das vozes alteradas. -— Bem, pelo menos concordamos em algo. Ela deu um passo hesitante em sua direção.

— Por que acha que é assim?

— Porque pela primeira vez você está certa.

— Não — Bella disse, suspirando e tentando não perder a paciência. — Eu me referi a nós não nos darmos muito bem.

Queria mesmo analisar a situação? Edward não punha fé al guma nessa espécie de bobagem, embora Dottie fosse psicóloga. Eram apenas palavras jogadas ao vento, e não queria que nada voasse em sua direção.

— Por acaso incluíram psicologia em seu curso de arquitetura?

— Estou apenas tentando encontrar uma maneira de fazer com que nós dois trabalhemos melhor juntos.

Bella aproximou-se e se apoiou no braço dele para olhar para o bebê. Fez uma careta para Justin e foi recompensada com uma gargalhada. O som atingiu seu coração. A criança realmente era maravilhosa.

O toque leve de Bella evocou recordações e despertou res postas que Edward preferia manter reclusas.

— Você poderia começar saindo de minha vida particular.

— Este bebe é seu?

Por que ela repetia o mesmo refrão? Edward já havia lhe con tado que não era. Isso devia bastar.

— Por enquanto sim.

Devia ir embora, Bella pensou. Entrar em seu carro e dirigir para casa. Havia um final de semana aguardando por ela, na companhia de amigos com quem se dava muito bem. Também seu irmão esperava-a para ir ao cinema...

Mas permaneceu onde estava, mantida por uma consciência que nunca conseguia adormecer.

Com delicadeza puxou a beirada do suéter dele da boca de Justin. O bebê parecia determinado a comer o que estivesse por perto.

— Conhece algo sobre bebês? — indagou ela.

— Eu sei que não precisam participar de conversas fúteis se não quiserem.

Moveu-se, murmurando algo para a criança e dando as cos tas a Bella.

Ela o acompanhou.

— Nem lidar com homens teimosos e grosseiros.

— Se nós... quero dizer, se eu entregasse Justin à polícia, a mãe, quando voltasse, seria tratada como uma criminosa.

Edward não conseguia acreditar que qualquer mulher pudesse, de bom grado, abandonar a criança daquela maneira.

— Há uma razão para isto. Deixar o filho em um canteiro de obras é um crime, é abandono.

Ele tentou pensar nos homens que trabalhavam ali. Os nomes e rostos ainda se misturavam em sua mente. Não fizera esforço verdadeiro para se entrosar. Será que Justin pertencia a um deles?

Quem estaria desesperado o suficiente para dar as costas a um bebê?

— Algumas vezes as coisas não são tão simples assim. As pes soas ficam confusas — falou mais para o bebê do que para ela.

Justin contemplou Bella com seus doces olhos azuis. Ela fla grou-se sentindo raiva de uma mulher que nem sequer conhecia.

— Isto não significa que você possa abandonar um bebê como se fosse uma bagagem extra! — exclamou, mal escondendo a raiva.

— Por que está tão aborrecida? Justin não foi deixado diante de sua porta.

Não, Bella pensou, não fora. E Edward certamente não ex perimentara a sensação de ver a mãe abandonando-o quando era ainda um garotinho, deixando-o para cuidar de um esqua drão de irmãos e irmãs enquanto consolava um coração partido.

A mãe dela fora embora sem explicações ou desculpas. Sim plesmente desaparecera certo dia levando uma única mala com roupas. E deixando toda uma família desolada com sua partida.

O amadurecimento rápido não fora uma opção para ela, mas uma necessidade.

Seu irmão mais velho falsificara a certidão de nascimento e alistara-se para a Marinha aos dezessete anos. A irmã mais velha fugira para casar-se aos dezoito. Ela fora deixada para cuidar dos cinco mais jovens.

Bella deu de ombros.

— Eu simplesmente não gosto de ver bebês sob más in fluências, só isso.

Havia mais, mas Edward não queria lidar com a situação. Diferentemente de Bella, ele respeitava limites.

Ergueu o bebê nos braços e sentiu o doce aroma de talco.

— E por isso que manterei Justin comigo. Ela riu.

— Conforme eu disse, não gosto de ver crianças sob más influências.

Se Bella não iria embora, ele iria.

Colocou Justin novamente na cadeirinha e começou a ajeitar o cinto de segurança. Estava velho e desfiado em alguns locais.

— Nem sei por que estou conversando com você sobre isso. Bella suspirou, afastou Edward do caminho e começou a ajei tar o cinto de segurança.

— Porque você precisa de ajuda e não sabe como pedir.

O modo como aproximou-se e com o cotovelo empurrou-o para fora do caminho deixou-o aborrecido. O que lhe dava di reito de achar que poderia tomar conta da situação?

— Se eu precisasse de ajuda, não pediria a você.

— Eu sei.

Terminou a tarefa e sorriu para ele.

— Sorte sua que sou capaz de ler nas entrelinhas. Sobre o que estava falando?

— Moça, não há entrelinhas.

— O que se dá para um bebê comer? A pergunta desconcertou-o.

— Coisas. Comida. Leite.

Bella olhou para o bebê com carinho.

— Viu só? Ele nem mesmo sabe como alimentá-lo. Aprumou-se e tomou uma decisão que, sabia, poderia lhe causar arrependimentos.

— Está bem, você me convenceu.

Como um homem em um desenho animado, Edward olhou para trás para ver se havia alguém mais ali. Outra pessoa com a qual Bella estivesse conversando. Porque certamente não era com ele.

— Convenci-a a quê?

Ela colocou a alça da bolsa no ombro.

— A ajudá-lo.

— E quando eu disse isto?

O sorriso nos lábios de Bella era enervante.

— Nem precisou. A expressão de seu rosto disse tudo. Edward contemplou-a e somente então suspirou, aliviado.

Edward rapidamente descobriu que fazer compras com Bella era uma aventura exaustiva. Quando achava que a via por um corredor, ela já estava seguindo para outro. Chegou a pen sar em partir, deixando-a ali, mas era evidente que Bella conhecia mais sobre bebês do que ele.

Passaram pelo supermercado em tempo recorde. Em dez minutos estavam diante do caixa. Edward sentia-se zonzo e fi nalmente conseguiu alcançá-la quando Bella começava a tirar os produtos da cesta.

Edward não estava habituado a freqüentar supermercados. Desde que seu mundo foi virado de cabeça para baixo, comprava mantimentos em lojas de conveniência. Refeições rápidas, ce reais e pipoca. Se queria comida de verdade, sempre havia um restaurante de refeições rápidas nas imediações de onde se encontrava.

— O supermercado dá desconto se você chegar ao caixa com a cesta cheia em menos de quinze minutos?

Antes que ela pudesse responder, Edward olhou para os itens que ela havia separado.

— O que pegou?

— Itens básicos. Você precisará de comida, fraldas, lenços umedecidos, loção e coisas assim.

Para ilustrar, pegou o brinquedo plástico que agarrara no corredor doze. Era um coelho com careta engraçada.

— Mas tudo isto?

— Tudo — Bella garantiu-lhe.

O bebê precisaria de roupas, pensou. Mesmo que fosse para uma troca ou duas durante o final de semana. Presumia que até a segunda-feira, Edward recobraria o bom senso ou a mãe, na qual ele parecia ter tanta fé, repensaria seus atos e voltaria à procura de Justin.

— Olhe, não sou novato nesta tarefa, e não me lembro de ter adquirido tantas coisas.

— Provavelmente porque era sua esposa quem fazia as com pras. Você ficava com a parte boa: ninar o bebê sem ter de fazer a limpeza. Estou certo?

A ausência de resposta dizia que sim.

Mas quando Bella o fitou, percebeu que invadira um terreno intimo.

— Desculpe-me. Eu não quis avivar lembranças.

Edward nada respondeu. Em vez disso moveu Bella para o lado e pegou a carteira.

Edward destrancou a porta e abriu caminho com as três sacolas que carregava. Bella segurava o bebê e seguiu-o. Ela olhou ao redor muito vagarosamente. A pequena sala de estar estava repleta de grandes caixas com o logotipo da em presa de mudanças.

Virou-se para Edward ao depositar a carga na pequena mesa da cozinha.

— Eu não falei nada — explicou-se, sabendo que ele havia percebido seu olhar de censura. — Mas... Há quanto tempo está aqui?

— Dois meses. Por quê?

Dois meses. Isso significava que se mudara justamente no início do projeto. Bella imaginou se era o motivo de tudo ainda estar acondicionado em caixas ou se haveria outra razão. Talvez ele ainda não tivesse se convencido a permanecer ali. Ou detestasse desfazer pacotes.

Justin começou a ficar inquieto.

— Nenhum motivo em especial. Eu apenas não imaginei que fosse tão lento para se organizar.

Havia mais caixas no pequeno corredor. Seu palpite era que haveria outras pelo restante do apartamento. Ela não conse guiria viver assim. Bagunça aborrecia-a.

— Você não gosta de ter as coisas onde possa encontrá-las? Naquelas caixas havia alguns objetos que Edward não estava preparado para rever. Por isso aprendera a passar os dias sem aqueles itens. Mas não gostaria de explicar isso a ela.

— Não necessariamente.

— Não tenho nenhum comentário a respeito.

— Ótimo!

Ele estendeu a mão para pegar Justin. Bella deu um passo para trás.

— O que acha de eu continuar segurando-o enquanto você guarda os mantimentos? A menos que queira que a comida fique aí também.

— Você é muito intrometida, sabia?

Ela caminhou até o quarto. Acertara. Mais caixas.

— Dizem que, sendo assim, eu conquisto as pessoas.

_Fim do Capitulo_

_Me desculpem pela demora, ainda estou me acostumando com a correria da faculdade. Prometo tentar postar o mais rápido possível . _

_Mudando de assunto..._

_E então o que acharam do capitulo? Bom, espero que tenham gostado. Deixem suas opiniões , digam se gostaram ou não._

_Me perguntaram o nome do livro do qual adaptei essa estória então aqui vai..._

_Livro: Para Sempre_

_Autora: Marie Ferrarella_

_Bom, é isso, se tiverem alguma duvida me digam que tentarei responde-la._

_Bjss até o próximo, e não esqueçam as reviews. _


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO IV**

— Onde devo pôr isto?

Edward desempacotava os mantimentos quando avistou Bella saindo do quarto com Justin em um braço e segurando a fralda que acabara de tirar do menino.

— O mais longe possível.

Agarrou a sacola plástica mais próxima e deu-a a Bella que colocou a fralda suja dentro. Edward deu um nó imediata mente para tentar conter o cheiro. Precisava descobrir com urgência onde estava a lata de lixo.

Bella observou-o saindo, divertida. Justin remexeu-se con tra seu ombro.

— Acho que ele acabou de descobrir algo em você que não o encanta — sussurrou, roçando o queixo na cabeça do bebê.

Adorava a textura dos fios de cabelo de uma criança daquela idade. Amava, na verdade, bebês.

— A quem você pertence, homenzinho? E por que desistiram de você?

Nada, nada a faria desistir de um filho seu. Não importava o motivo, mas sua própria experiência familiar dizia que nem todos pensavam assim.

Edward voltou, fechando a porta atrás de si.

— Missão cumprida? — provocou-o.

Ele parecia tão severo. O que seria necessário para animar aquele homem?

Edward nem se importou em responder. Aproximou-se e olhou para Justin.

— Eu não me lembrava que cheirava tão mal.

Estava na ponta da língua de Bella dizer que se ele tivesse trocado regularmente as fraldas do filho, não teria se esquecido.

Mas algo lhe dizia que qualquer referência ao passado apenas arrancaria a casca de uma ferida.

Por isso limitou-se a ajeitar o bebê no colo.

— Muitas pessoas se esquecem do que é desagradável. Como do trabalho de parto.

Sua irmã Lisa, entretanto, podia ficar falando a respeito durante horas.

— É a maneira de a natureza garantir a perpetuação da espécie. Caso contrário haveria apenas uma geração depois de Adão e Eva. Lembre-se de que naquela época não existiam fraldas descartáveis.

O movimento captou a atenção de Edward, que olhou para o bebê.

-— Ele está chupando sua camisa.

Com delicadeza Edward afastou a boca pequenina do ombro de Bella. Roçou o dedo na pele macia dela e experimentou a mesma sensação perturbadora de antes. Conseguiu pensar ape nas em eletricidade estática, mas a noite não estava seca o bastante para tanto.

O contato súbito assustou-a. Era como descobrir um efeito inesperado em uma bebida que não deveria causar reação al guma, pensou, virando-se para poder fitar Edward.

Justin voltou a sugar sua camisa. A mancha úmida ficava cada vez maior. Com firmeza ela afastou novamente o tecido da boca pequenina.

— É porque ele está com fome. Vamos alimentá-lo. Apoiou o bebê no quadril, uma perninha de cada lado e caminhou para a cozinha.

— Como há obstáculos pelo caminho — queixou-se a Edward. Como ele podia viver assim? Por acaso não tropeçava ao levantar no meio da noite?

— Você ao menos deveria empurrar as caixas contra as paredes.

Por que ela falava em um tom de voz mais alto?

— Agradeço a sugestão. Também apreciaria muito se você restringisse seus arroubos arquitetônicos ao projeto da escola.

Parece que dançavam em um círculo vicioso, Bella pensou, estacando.

— Não foi um arroubo e sim um comentário de bom senso. Assim como a maior parte de nossos conflitos quanto ao projeto.

— E você sempre esteve do lado do bom senso.

O sorriso dela era amplo e triunfante. E quase adorável, se não pertencesse a Bella, Edward considerou.

— Agora você está entendendo. Ele fechou os olhos e suspirou.

— Estou ficando com dor de cabeça.

— Dor de cabeça? — Bella gargalhou. Ele era tão delicado assim? — Meu caro, você ainda não viu nada. Espere até este companheiro decidir dar um espetáculo durante toda a noite enquanto você deseja um relacionamento próximo com seu tra vesseiro. Então sim poderá falar em dor de cabeça.

— Bem, neste momento — Edward murmurou —, eu estou com dor de cabeça.

Bella finalmente chegou à cozinha e viu que os potes de comida ainda estavam no balcão. Edward alinhara-os em uma única fila contra a parede da pia. Estavam arranjados pelo tipo. Isso era provavelmente o máximo que conseguia fazer em termos de ordenação.

Ela selecionou um e virou-se para Edward.

— Gostaria que eu o alimentasse ou quer fazê-lo?

Edward ficou surpreso por ela estar lhe dando opção. Talvez a mulher tivesse algum senso de decoro, afinal. E como agira assim, deixaria que ela cuidasse da tarefa e aproveitaria para ficar observando atentamente.

— Deixarei que o alimente, já que é profissional no assunto. Bella não sabia se era um elogio ou sarcasmo muito bem escondido.

— Você simplesmente quer evitar sujar sua roupa.

— É, talvez seja isso também.

Ela olhou ao redor e encontrou a colher de bebê que lem brara-se de comprar.

— Tem água quente?

— Você quer chá?

— Não. Quero desinfetar a colher.

Justin estava cada vez mais ansioso, e ela começou a ba lançar-lhe o corpo suavemente, na esperança de distraí-lo.

Ela sentou-se à mesa, ajeitou Justin no colo e começou a alimentá-lo.

Edward flagrou-se imaginando como seria se ela estivesse em casa segurando o próprio bebê. Havia outras coisas para ele fazer em vez de observá-la levando a pequenina colher à boca rosada.

Mas não se lembrava do que era. Por isso levantou-se e ficou a contemplá-la enquanto lembranças tristes tentavam abraçá-lo.

Bella fitou-o. Dessa vez seu sorriso provocador parecia me nos ofensivo.

— Divagando?

Ele fez um gesto de descaso e colocou as mãos nos bolsos porque não sabia o que mais fazer. Bella parecia ter o poder de transformá-lo em um adolescente desajeitado.

— Apenas estou surpreso por você conseguir ficar quieta durante alguns minutos.

Bella mergulhou a colher no pote.

— Não é fácil gostar de você, sabia? Ele franziu a testa.

Não buscava a amizade dela, apenas um pouco de cooperação no ambiente de trabalho.

— Eu não sabia que você tinha sentido necessidade de tentar. Bella imaginou se ele sempre fora assim ou se a morte da família transformara-o em alguém desprovido de humor.

— Tento gostar de todos com quem trabalho. Torna a vida mais fácil.

Colocou outra colherada na boca de Justin. Um bocado es correu pelo queixo.

— Tem certeza absoluta de que não há chance de Justin ser seu filho?

Edward não respondeu de imediato. Ficou olhando para Justin e passou o indicador pelas faces macias. O garotinho passava a língua nos lábios com impaciência, olhando para o pote de comida que estava na mão de Bella.

— Meu palpite é que ele tem nove meses de idade. E nove meses atrás, eu morava com minha esposa e meu filho em Denver.

Levantou-se. Bella manteve seu olhar fixo ao dele.

— Não que seja de sua conta, mas eu amava minha esposa. Não tive um caso extraconjugal. Apenas ela. Sou bem antiquado quanto a isso.

— Bela conduta. Não se aborreça, estava apenas tentando descobrir por que alguém o escolheria para ficar com o bebê.

Edward fizera-se a mesma pergunta diversas vezes. Não sabia a resposta.

— Jasper e Emmett parecem candidatos mais adequados — admitiu ele.

Ambos tinham seus filhos. E esposas.

— Mas pouco permanecem no canteiro de obras — ponderou ela. — E talvez a pessoa que deixou o bebê tenha visto algo em você que transformou-o em melhor escolha do que simples mente abandonar Justin em qualquer lugar.

— Você sabe como mexer com a cabeça de um homem. Ela sorriu.

— E uma mulher honesta.

Bella colocou a última colherada na boca da criança.

— Sou sim.

— Por que não deixaram o bebê com você?

—- Quem sabe? Talvez tenham confundido nossos trailers ou a pessoa estivesse com pressa, ou, até mesmo, tenha achado que você não entregaria o bebê à polícia.

Ele subitamente constatou que o pote estava vazio.

— Ele já comeu tudo?

— É mesmo.

Bella virou-se para o bebê.

— Muito bem, Justin.

A menos que Edward mudasse de idéia e entregasse o garoto à polícia, Justin precisaria de uma muda de roupas pela manhã.

Bella ergueu a criança e com a cabeça afagou-lhe a barriga. O menino deu uma gargalhada.

Fitou-o, e seu olhar pousou no relógio de parede logo atrás. Então viu que horas eram e arregalou os olhos.

Por um breve segundo, Edward sentiu-se encantado. Ela então gemeu e resgatou-o para a realidade.

— Qual o problema?

— Oh, veja só que horas são. Johnny vai me matar. Pretendera lhe telefonar assim que chegassem ao aparta mento de Edward, mas acabara esquecendo-se.

— Namorado?

A idéia de ela estar envolvida em um relacionamento ro mântico chateava-o.

— Irmão — Bella corrigiu-o. — E neste exato momento um irmão furioso. — Ela detestava quando se esquecia de compromissos. — Ele está diante do Cinema Newport, aguar dando por mim. Combinamos de assistir o filme de ficção cien tífica que está estreando hoje.

O gosto dos irmãos para filmes era quase idêntico, e ela e Johnny assistiam a todos os lançamentos juntos. Ele vinha aguardando ansiosamente por aquele havia semanas. Ficaria muito aborrecido. Precisava mandar-lhe um recado.

— Você gosta de ficção científica?

Edward não conseguia imaginá-la apreciando seres alienígenas.

— Amo ficção científica — corrigiu-o. Apoiou Justin no ombro e começou a dar-lhe tapinhas nas costas.

Edward esboçou um sorriso.

— Quando eu era criança, conseguia até recitar os diálogos dos três filmes de Guerra nas Estrelas — acrescentou ela.

— Qual foi seu favorito?

— Oh, o primeiro.

Ele gostara do terceiro.

— Não gosta de seqüências?

— Gosto sim, mas aprecio quando tudo está fresco e cheio de promessas. Quando é novo. Detesto finais.

Edward flagrou-se pensando se haveria um motivo para ela detestar finais. Houvera algum final trágico em sua vida como acontecera com a dele?

— Nem eu.

Olhou para Justin. O rosto pressionado contra o ombro dela. As pestanas parecendo pesadas.

— Acha que está cansado? — Edward indagou.

— Sim. A propósito, onde ele dormirá?

— Eu poderia colocá-lo em minha cama.

Bella assentiu. Justin parecia grande demais para passar a noite em uma gaveta vazia, como os dois irmãos dela haviam dormido, um após o outro, na época em que havia pouco di nheiro para a compra de berços.

— Isto pode funcionar. Você deve ter bastante almofadas com que rodear a cama. Não vai querer que ele role para o chão. Não há nada divertido em correr no meio da noite para um pronto-socorro.

— Você já chegou a fazer isto?

— Mais de uma vez.

Tudo sempre parecia mais apavorante à noite, como se a falta da luz do sol automaticamente tornasse as condições mais sérias.

— Descobrimos, da pior maneira possível, que minha irmã Alexis tinha alergia a nozes. Levamo-la ao hospital bem a tempo de salvá-la. Então houve Randy, o esquilo voador.

— Você levou um esquilo para o pronto-socorro? Bella deu uma gargalhada.

— Era o apelido que dei a um de meus irmãos depois que ele tentou pular da janela do segundo andar para encontrar-se com seus amigos no meio da noite. Quebrou o braço em dois lugares. Teve sorte por não ter quebrado o pescoço também.

Bella ficara apavorada, dirigindo feito louca pelas ruas, tendo Randy no banco traseiro gritando de dor durante todo o trajeto.

— Estas foram as visitas noturnas. Tive minha cota à luz do dia também.

Edward achava que ela estava sendo dramática.

— Onde estavam seus pais?

— Papai trabalhava em um restaurante em três turnos para nos sustentar. O gerente gostava dele, por isto lhe dava boa parte da comida que nos alimentava. E quanto ao paradeiro de minha mãe, você sabe tanto quanto eu. — Percebeu que soara amargurada, por isso tossiu e disse: — Que tal você fazer uma barricada em sua cama para colocarmos este garotinho para dormir?

A visão momentânea do passado de Bella inquietou-o. Não sabia como lidar com a própria situação, quanto mais dizer algo para confortar outra pessoa.

— Certo.

Ela apontou para o telefone à parede da cozinha.

— Eu poderia usar seu telefone?

— Fique à vontade — murmurou pouco antes de ir para o quarto.

Bella discou o número do aparelho celular de Johnny. Con tou o número de chamadas. Dez.

— Droga! — Franziu a testa ao ouvir a mensagem familiar. — Ele está em um local fora de alcance.

— Não conseguiu falar com ele? — Edward perguntou desde o quarto.

Bella desligou o aparelho aborrecida.

— Não foi possível fazer a conexão. Detesto telefones celu lares. — Suspirou e caminhou para o quarto. — Eu juro, al gumas vezes acho que teria uma conexão melhor se me comu nicasse com duas latinhas.

— Você precisaria de bastante linha para tanto.

_Fim do capitulo_


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO V**

Edward aguardou que Bella encerrasse o telefonema e entrou na cozinha. — Conseguiu entrar em contato com seu irmão?

— Sim, finalmente. Johnny não ficou muito feliz em perder a estréia do filme, mas me desculpou. Sempre me desculpa. Edward riu.

— E ele teve alguma escolha? -— Claro.

Outro sorriso chamando novamente sua atenção. Por mais que detestasse admitir, havia algo no sorriso de Bella que encantava-o.

— Ele pode me perdoar ou morrer. Eu sempre deixo esta opção a meus parentes.

Edward pressentia que os parentes dela não eram os únicos in cluídos naquele grupo. Apesar de delicada na aparência, Isabella Swan era a típica mulher independente.

Muito diferente de Teri, pensou. Haviam ficado juntos desde o início da universidade. Teri sempre contara com ele para tudo. Fazia com que se sentisse necessário.

Edward sentia falta disso.

Talvez por esse motivo tivesse decidido manter o bebê até que a mãe de Justin aparecesse. Gostaria de sentir que alguém pre cisava dele, mesmo que fosse uma mulher sem rosto ou nome. Aquele bebê também precisava dele, ao menos por uns tempos.

— Bem, é melhor eu ir — Bella hesitou. — Você ficará bem? Não estava habituado a ter sua habilidade questionada.

— Não sou exatamente indefeso.

— Não falei que era.

Edward estreitou o olhar. Bella novamente retorcia os fatos para que ele parecesse o errado. Teria aprendido como fazer isso ou era um dom natural?

— Nem precisou.

Bom humor, Bella, lembre-se de manter seu senso de hu mor, ela advertiu-se em pensamento.

— Bem, antes que comecemos a dissecar detalhes de minha personalidade novamente, eu irei embora. Eu o verei na segunda-feira de manhã.

— Espere!

Bella avaliou os benefícios de ficar por mais um segundo. Procurou lembrar-se de que precisava trabalhar com Cullen até provar o valor de seu projeto e garantir que não seria adulterado.

— O que foi?

Quando ela o fitava com tamanha determinação, era difícil para Edward se expressar. Mas devia aquelas palavras para ela e sempre pagava suas dívidas.

— Obrigado.

Bella ficou boquiaberta. Então ele era capaz de dizer tais palavras. E até mesmo de parecer sincero!

— De nada.

Ela fez uma pausa, vacilou. Edward deu um passo para en contrá-la no meio do caminho e, a julgar por sua disposição, não fora nada fácil.

— Aqui. — Em um impulso ela abriu a bolsa, tirou um de seus cartões de visita e escreveu algo no verso antes de es tendê-lo para Edward. — É o telefone de minha casa. Se precisar de ajuda, ligue-me.

Edward pegou o cartão, os dedos roçando nos de Bella. Algo nele queria que o contato permanecesse. A falta de sono devia estar perturbando seu cérebro.

Seus olhares se encontraram.

— Por que está fazendo isto?

Bella não gostava de ser questionada, principalmente quan do não tinha respostas claras nem sequer para si mesma.

— Acho que estou sendo apenas solidária.

Abriu a porta e então ambos ouviram um choro. Bella parou e olhou por sobre o ombro não na direção do som e sim de Edward. Ele parecia desconfortável.

"Você já fez mais do que devia, isso não é de sua conta", disse a si mesma.

Mas como acreditar nisso? Não poderia mais partir.

O bebê poderia ter começado a chorar quando ela já estivesse no carro, dirigindo para casa em vez de naquele instante. Como poderia deixá-lo assim?

Bella chamou-se de tola e fechou a porta. Edward observou-a com incerteza.

— O que está fazendo?

Estaria imaginando ou havia um tom de alívio na voz dele?

— A próxima sessão só começará em três horas. Acho que se eu ficar um pouquinho mais não haverá problema.

Edward seguiu-a para o quarto. Não gostava da idéia de sentir-se mais em débito com aquela mulher. Mas apreciava não ficar sozinho com uma criança aos prantos, principalmente à noite.

— Bem — ele falou —, se você não tem nada mais para fazer...

Estavam novamente adentrando o terreno da hostilidade. Bella estendeu a mão para conter Edward antes que ele fosse adiante.

— O que acha de deixarmos a situação no "obrigado"? Ela afastou uma das caixas para que pudesse alcançar Justin

e tomou o bebê nos braços. O choro cessou, dando lugar a um gemido baixo.

— Qual o problema, garoto? Teve um sonho ruim?

Deu tapinhas em seu bumbum, murmurando palavras de licadas. Edward não conseguiu decifrar nenhuma. Bella beijou a testa da criança.

— Bem, você não está molhado nem com febre. E nós aca bamos de alimentá-lo.

Olhou para Justin.

— Acho que deseja atenção.

— Está esperando que ele responda?

— Oh, ele já está me respondendo. Bebês têm sua própria maneira de se comunicar. Uma pena que percam esta habili dade quando crescem.

Seus olhares se encontraram, novamente em confronto.

— O que quer que eu faça?

Bella olhou para o corredor e indicou a sala de estar.

— Que tal desempacotar a mudança?

— Por que estas caixas a aborrecem tanto?

Eram oito caixas, sem contar a de seu pai, abandonadas em um pequeno apartamento de apenas dois quartos. Ela crescera em acomodações desarrumadas, apesar de seus esforços por manter o ambiente asseado. O estado do apartamento de Edward trazia tudo isso de volta, lembrando-a dos tempos difíceis em que algum dinheiro e espaço eram artigo raro.

Mas tratava-se de algo muito pessoal para ser dividido com um homem que não se importava com ela.

— Bagunça me aborrece.

— Então canteiros de obra devem irritá-la muito. Bella ignorou o sarcasmo.

— Isto é diferente. É uma bagunça que está a caminho de tornar-se algo.

Justin ainda choramingava. Bella ninava-o.

— O que há aqui é apenas bagunça. Estava certa, mas Edward não admitiria.

— Obrigado por estabelecer a diferença.

Ele deixou o quarto antes que a situação ficasse pior.

Muitos minutos depois, enquanto pensava se desempacotaria pelo menos duas caixas na sala de estar na intenção de ter mais espaço e não por ela ter solicitado, Edward percebeu o som da voz baixa e silenciosa de Bella.

A música abraçava-o como uma toalha gigantesca e aque cida. Foi difícil afugentar a sensação de aconchego.

Olhou para a pilha de papéis sobre a mesa. Embora tivesse trazido trabalho para casa, estava inquieto demais para se concentrar.

Aproximou-se de uma caixa. Considerou então que não seria uma atividade capaz de relaxar seu espírito. Cada objeto das caixas continha alguma recordação por menor que fosse. Ainda não estava preparado para lidar com aquilo.

As caixas poderiam esperar. Ele tinha espaço suficiente para andar de um cômodo para outro e não precisava de conselhos quanto ao que fazer.

Tentou decifrar o que Bella cantava. Impossível. Havia uma razão para isso, subitamente constatou. Ela não cantava em Português. Era em algum idioma estrangeiro que ele nem sequer conseguia decifrar. Também não era espanhol, conhecia o su ficiente do idioma para reconhecer.

Mas para algo indecifrável, a balada triste e lenta tinha poder hipnótico. Edward tentou ignorar o som e achou isso ainda mais difícil do que decifrar as palavras. A voz era sedutora. Como o vinho a provocar e excitar antes de embriagar.

Mas que tolice. De onde tirava tais pensamentos?

Estava apenas cansado. Talvez devesse espreguiçar-se no sofá para ver televisão e assistir às notícias por alguns minutos.

Aborrecia-o estar na sala enquanto Bella encontrava-se no quarto ninando o bebê que com tamanha rapidez tornara-se responsabilidade pessoal dele. Mas caso também fosse para o quarto, certamente brigariam.

Não estava com vontade de brigar.

Ligou o televisor e aguardou alguns segundos antes de mu dar de canal. Deu ao seguinte o mesmo limite. O que havia naquela mulher para irritá-lo tanto? Afinal, Bella parecia uma moça decente, capaz de desistir de sua noite de passeio para ajudar alguém que não era nem sequer seu amigo.

E era bonita também. Curvas nos lugares corretos e um jeito especial de respirar quando estava querendo salientar um ponto em particular, os seios subindo e descendo aro ritmo da explicação...

Melhor não pensar assim. Passou por dois canais em rápida sucessão, aproveitando a ampla disponibilidade do sistema de televisão a cabo.

A boca de Bella era o problema, decidiu por fim. Se a mantivesse fechada...

Mas quando estava fechada era tão tentadora...

Edward parou de procurar por um canal.

— Ele finalmente adormeceu.

Um suspiro seguiu o comentário. Bella saiu do quarto, exausta. Fora preciso mais do que uma hora inteira, ninando e perambulando em ziguezague entre caixas. O trajeto, após alguns minutos, deixara-a zonza.

— Eu estou indo...

Bella parou ao perceber que Edward não havia notado sua entrada porque dormia no sofá.

A televisão estava ligada, o controle remoto no chão.

Bella ficou por um instante a contemplá-lo. Adormecido, Edward não parecia antipático. Uma mecha de cabelo caíra sobre os olhos, e as feições estavam mais suaves.

Realmente era um belo homem. A quase perpétua carranca deixara-a imune a seus encantos. Bem, talvez um pouco menos do que imune, emendou sorrindo.

— Você já não parece mais um lobo malvado e grandalhão, Cullen — murmurou.

Conteve a vontade de sentir a textura de seus cabelos.

Era só o que faltava, pensou. Deveria simplesmente partir, mas não achava correto ir embora deixando o bebê sozinho com Edward adormecido.

E se tivesse sono pesado? E se a criança começasse a chorar, e Edward não escutasse? Afinal, não despertara quando ela entrou na sala, conversando, e estava adormecido apesar da televisão ligada.

O que não era problema dela.

Sim, era, corrigiu-se. Estava ali. Isso tornava o problema também seu.

Um dia faria algo para anestesiar sua maldita consciência.

— Você não está facilitando as coisas, Cullen.

Decidiu-se então e caminhou até o telefone situado na co zinha. Mandaria outro recado a Johnny.

Enquanto fazia isso, talvez também ligasse para Thad. Onze meses mais novo do que ela e irmão gêmeo de Johnny, Thad acabara de tornar-se detetive no Esquadrão de Narcóticos da polícia de Bedford. Se alguém podia ajudá-la a descobrir alguma coisa, era Thad.

A dor no pescoço e ombro de Edward enviava lampejos de consciência a sua mente adormecida e mesclava-se ao timbre da voz de uma mulher. Era um sonho.

Ao menos a voz era. Mas a dor era real.

Edward espreguiçou-se. Conforme o ambiente ao redor pene trava na neblina que envolvia seu. cérebro, constatou que a televisão fora desligada. E em vez de escuridão, havia luz do dia entrando pelas janelas.

Quando isso acontecera? Nem mesmo se lembrava de ter fechado os olhos.

Piscou algumas vezes para afugentar o restante do sono e olhou para o relógio de pulso. Tinha dormido por quase oito horas.

Justin!

Levantou-se e quase tropeçou ao dar um passo. Havia um cobertor a seus pés, caíra quando ele se levantou. Mas não se lembrava...

A menos que ela...

Confuso, disparou para o quarto o mais rapidamente possível.

Bella tinha razão a respeito daquelas caixas.

Respirou aliviado ao notar que Justin não estava sozinho.

Bella encontrava-se aos pés da cama, o braço sob a cabeça em um travesseiro improvisado. Edward sentiu algo florescer em seu peito. Fazia muito tempo desde que vira uma mulher adormecida.

Ela não parecia confortável. Há quanto tempo estaria assim?

Obviamente durante toda a noite, e era tudo culpa sua. Ouviria a acusação assim que Bella despertasse. Mas isso não importava. Olhou para Justin, aliviado em notar que o bebê dormia profundamente.

Era a melhor situação que poderia imaginar.

Até que Bella acordasse, emendou em pensamento.

Bella despertou em um sobressalto, sem saber ao certo o que a acordara. Desorientada, tentou lembrar-se de onde estava. Du rante alguns minutos achou que estivesse em Los Angeles, no apartamento da rua Beaker, dividindo a cama com Rebecca.

Então a realidade aflorou. Sim, estava bancando a boa samaritana. Para um homem infernal.

Era hora de recolocar tudo em seu devido lugar.

Levantou-se da cama, tomando cuidado para não acordar o bebê acidentalmente. Naquela manhã, prometeu-se ao massagear o pescoço, Cullen ficaria sozinho. Ela tinha de cuidar da própria vida.

Colocou os sapatos que tirara horas atrás e deixou o quarto pé ante pé. Estava louca para tomar um banho, mas teria de esperar até chegar à casa. De modo algum tomaria banho ali. Precisava apenas acordar Cullen. Ele provavelmente a acu saria de tentativa de sedução.

Como se isso houvesse lhe passado pela cabeça.

Pensou se Thad teria descoberto algo, depois constatou que era cedo demais para saber.

Chegou à sala de estar. Edward não estava onde ela o deixara. Chamou seu nome com suavidade e não teve resposta alguma.

— Mas que maravilha! — ironizou.

Talvez ele houvesse concluído que o bebê era uma inconve niência e que era a vez de Bella assumir responsabilidade por Justin.

Precisava de cafeína.

Nada encontrou nos armários. Abriu a geladeira e constatou que aquele homem não costumava ir ao supermercado. Havia apenas duas embalagens com leite que ela pedira para Edward comprar no dia anterior. A curiosidade instigou-a a avaliar os demais suprimentos. Os potes com comida de bebê ainda es tavam sobre o balcão. No armário havia uma caixa com metade de um bolo para o café-da-manhã e alguns pacotes de pipoca para microondas. Pipocas e bolo. Seria o que ele considerava uma boa refeição?

Seu estômago roncava. Fazia horas desde que comera pela última vez. Papinha para bebê começava a lhe parecer um quitute apetitoso.

Pudera Cullen ser tão mal-humorado. Ela também seria se não tivesse algo decente para comer.

O som de uma chave sendo inserida na fechadura fê-la virar-se para a porta frontal. Sentiu um misto de alívio com aborrecimento ao ver Edward entrar. Isso significava que a res ponsabilidade pelo pequeno ser humano adormecido no quarto voltava a ser dele.

Olhou ao redor em busca da bolsa, então se lembrou de que deixara-a sobre a mesa. Tinha escorregado para o chão.

— Achei que você tinha fugido.

Edward não sabia por que ela falava com a voz rouca, como se houvessem passado uma noite fazendo amor com paixão.

— Não, apenas saí para comprar isto.

Tirou da sacola uma embalagem para viagem e colocou-a na mesa.

— Gosta de tomar em xícara?

— É para mim? — indagou surpresa e esboçando um sorriso.

— Sim, você falou que não consegue começar o dia sem café. Edward preferia quando ela o tratava mal. Não sabia o que fazer com gratidão.

Então ele lhe dera ouvidos, Bella pensou. E havia se lem brado. Não sabia se estava espantada ou tocada. Abriu a em balagem e tomou um longo gole de café.

— Você tem seus momentos de sensibilidade, não é?

— A maior parte deles não acontece quando você está por perto.

Bella podia apostar que ele era tímido.

— Já notei.

— Eu também pedi ovos mexidos. Não sei se você gosta de controlar o colesterol, mas...

_Fim do capitulo_

_Bom, mais um capitulo,espero que tenham gostado,e que me mande seu review, agora passou minhas provas então tentarei postar mais._

_Quanto mais reviews mais incentivo eu tenho para postar._

_Bjss até o próximo._


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO VI**

— Não tive intenção de abusar de sua generosidade.

Edward achava mais fácil dirigir-se ao ar sobre a cabeça de Bella do que fitá-la diretamente enquanto falava. Era um jeito covarde, mas o melhor que encontrara. Assim não teria vontade de começar uma discussão quando na verdade tentava pedir desculpas.

Justin era responsabilidade sua, não dela. Estava surpreso por Bella ainda não tê-lo acusado de nada.

— Você estava cansado.

Como se mostrava civilizada, talvez ele pudesse agir assim também.

— Olhe, talvez nós dois tenhamos metido os pés pelas mãos. Ela desviou o olhar da embalagem com ovos mexidos e analisou-o.

— Além disso — Bella prosseguiu —, você não é a primeira pessoa a abraçar uma tarefa maior do que é capaz de realizar.

Edward devia ter previsto. A mulher não estava sendo civili zada, mas apenas induzindo-o a ter uma falsa sensação de segurança para que pudesse atingi-lo melhor.

Aborreceu-o ser arbitrariamente encaixado em uma catego ria como se fosse pouco mais do que um rato de laboratório.

— Estou cuidando de um bebê para uma amiga.

Bella resolveu ignorar o tom de voz alterado. Afinal, ele fora buscar seu café da manhã. Estava curiosa demais para encerrar a conversa.

Até onde Edward iria com aquilo? Já afirmara categoricamente que não conhecia a mãe do bebe. Teria mentido?

— Quem?

Edward não tinha amigos verdadeiros por ali além dos fami liares. Nunca aceitara convites de colegas para uma bebida após o expediente. Não estava com vontade de se socializar. Seu coração estava enterrado no Colorado.

— Uma amiga que permanecerá incógnita até que apareça — disse ele. — O que você é, interrogadora do Serviço de Investigações da Polícia?

— Se eu fosse — informou, levantando-se —, você já estaria preso. — Tomou o último gole de café. — Obrigada pelo café.

Edward levantou-se e com um gesto ágil jogou fora as emba lagens descartáveis.

— Eu o verei no trabalho — disse Bella.

Mas ao se virar, Edward segurou-lhe o pulso. Acabara de se portar como um canalha. Aquela mulher despertava o que havia de pior nele.

Bella fitou-o, a boca firmemente fechada, os olhos pou sados nos dedos que seguravam seu pulso. Aguardava por uma explicação.

O que havia naquele olhar?, Edward imaginou. Fazia com que se sentisse completamente transparente quando nem ele pró prio conseguia se decifrar.

— Nem sempre fui um tolo.

Bella conteve um suspiro. Aquele era outro pedido de des culpa velado. Por que Cullen não a deixava em paz? Quando pedia desculpa, ela sentia vontade de esquecer tudo o que fora dito antes e perdoar.

Começava a sentir-se um iôiô.

Edward soltou-lhe o braço.

— É bom saber que há esperança para a humanidade. Bella sentia necessidade de uma trégua e sabia que cabia

a ela a iniciativa. Buscou algo que tivessem em comum.

— Por que não concordamos simplesmente que aborrecemos um ao outro sem querer? Eu já vi o bastante para saber que você pode ser simpático quando deseja.

Ficava subentendido que a recíproca era verdadeira.

Em um impulso Bella ficou na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo no rosto. Edward surpreendeu-se com o movimento repentino e virou a cabeça, fazendo com que se beijassem na boca.

Sentiu-se zonzo. Talvez sua resistência estivesse baixa, ou talvez porque não beijava uma mulher desde a manhã em que Teri deixara sua vida tão abruptamente.

O mais provável era que Isabella Swan fosse uma ano malia da natureza que o mundo ainda não conseguira catego rizar. Uma anomalia que deixava de cabeça para baixo todos que cruzavam seu caminho.

Qual fosse a razão, Edward sentia-se como se em meio a um rodamoinho multicolorido sem começo ou fim. Nem sequer sabia se sairia dali com vida.

Bella flutuava. Nos recessos de sua mente, sempre soubera que o beijo de Edward seria assim. Sentia-se viva e acalorada.

"Você sabe o que acontece quando se brinca com fogo", a voz de sua consciência advertiu-a. Não importava, era corajosa.

Bella percebeu que deixava de respirar.

Edward não se lembrava de ter colocado os braços em torno do corpo dela, puxado-a para perto ou intensificado o beijo. Mas de alguma maneira seus corpos estavam colados.

Abraçava-a como um dia abraçara Teri.

A recordação rompeu o encantamento. Afastou-se.

— Eu não tive intenção... eu...

Os lábios de Bella mal se moviam. Ela ergueu a mão para conter o comentário de Edward. Não havia necessidade de colocar em palavras o que ambos sentiam.

Fora um engano. Um engano gigantesco, e quanto menos falassem a respeito, melhor. Ainda teriam de manter um re lacionamento profissional na manhã de segunda-feira.

O que ela pensava? Estivera nutrindo pensamentos sobre como seria beijá-lo? Fora apenas uma curiosidade perversa. Certamente não esperara que ocorresse.

— Eu também não...

As palavras saíram em um sussurro rouco.

Segundos mais tarde a campainha tocava, fazendo ambos se separarem como se houvessem levado um choque elétrico.

Edward abriu a porta. Ainda desorientado, tentando desesperadamente se controlar, tentou focar a atenção em Jasper, de pé ao batente da porta.

Será que se esquecera de algum compromisso com o primo?

Edward parecia estranho, Jasper pensou. Parecia ter acabado de sair da cama, mas ainda usava as roupas do dia anterior.

— Olá. — Sem aguardar convite, entrou. — Sei que é cedo, mas quis ver como você estava. Oh! Oh!

O segundo "Oh!" foi seguido por um sorriso amplo e tímido quando Jasper viu Bella em pé mais adiante. Ela estava com o mesmo olhar estranho de seu primo. Ambos pareciam ter aca bado de descer da montanha-russa de um parque de diversões. Tudo começava a se encaixar. Chegara em um péssimo momento. Pensou em retroceder.

— Obviamente vocês estão se dando melhor do que eu ima ginava. Desculpe, não quis interromper nada.

Edward agarrou o braço do primo antes que pudesse che gar à porta. Bastaria um simples comentário para a família inteira ficar em polvorosa, e Jasper não era de ficar de boca fechada.

— Não está interrompendo nada — Edward falou enfaticamente. Um choro invadiu a sala, alto o bastante e inconfundível. Atônito, Jasper olhou de Bella para Edward.

— Isso é um...

Bella finalmente encontrou a própria voz e falou:

— Sim.

Jasper estreitou o olhar ao virar-se para o primo. Abaixou o tom de voz para que Bella momentaneamente não partici passe da conversa.

— Não sabia que você era tão rápido!

— O bebê não é meu, seu tolo.

— Vejo um afeto familiar muito profundo por aqui — Bella observou a Jasper.

— De quem é o bebê? — o visitante finalmente perguntou, parecendo confuso.

— É o que gostaríamos de saber — Bella comentou. Seria um choro normal?, Edward perguntou-se. Ou Justin se machucara? Sem mais uma palavra, apressou-se para o quarto. Bella seguiu-o.

— Que tal me explicarem alguma coisa? — Jasper pediu. — Na última vez em que nos vimos, você não tinha um bebê neste armazém que chama de apartamento.

Tropeçou em uma caixa e quase caiu.

— Droga, Edward, você ainda não fez nada com estas caixas?

— Não — Edward respondeu secamente.

— Eu tentei convencê-lo a desfazer as malas, mas ele não concordou.

— Não é novidade. Mesmo quando criança, nunca aceitava conselhos.

Edward, com a mão na maçaneta, virou-se para assustar o primo com um olhar acusador.

— Estou bem aqui, viu?

— Não conseguiríamos ignorá-lo mesmo que tentássemos — Bella respondeu.

Pôs a mão sobre a de Edward e girou a maçaneta. Seus olhares se encontraram por apenas um segundo, ambos conscientes de que tentavam com valentia ignorar os sentimentos. Jasper entrou primeiro, então parou ao ver o bebê.

— O que está acontecendo? De onde veio este bebê e, não me leve a mal, o que Bella está fazendo aqui? Achei que vocês dois não se dessem bem.

— E não nos damos — disseram em uníssono. Jasper fez um gesto de desalento.

— O que não explica nada.

O beijo devia ter lhe causado um curto-circuito, Edward pensou com desgosto. Não conseguia raciocinar.

— Não sabemos de quem é este bebê. Encontrei-o com um bilhete diante da porta do meu trailer na noite passada depois que você e Emmett foram embora.

Jasper arregalou os olhos. Parecia o roteiro de um filme para televisão.

— Ora, deixe de brincadeira.

Edward afastou a barreira que armaram para proteger o bebê e pegou a criança.

— Parece que estou brincando?

Edward sabia que Jasper sempre adorara bebês. Seu primo pegou uma mão pequenina na sua. A criança segurou com força o dedo gigantesco do desconhecido.

— E você não faz idéia...

— Não — Edward falou, interrompendo a segunda leva de perguntas.

— Acho que preciso trocá-lo.

Bella moveu-se diante dos dois homens e tomou Justin nos braços.

Jasper deu um passo para trás, observando Bella lidar com o bebê.

— Ele precisará de mais roupas — declarou, estendendo a fralda ensopada para Edward.

— Por que não ligaram para a polícia? Edward já se afastava e disse:

— Não comece...

— Começar o quê? Eu fiz uma pergunta simples. O normal, em uma situação destas, é chamar a polícia.

Aquela também era a opinião de Bella. Ou fora, na noite anterior, pensou ela. Mas depois de andar de um lado para o outro do quarto, ninando Justin durante metade da noite, acha va cada vez mais difícil tomar uma atitude daquelas.

— Alguém abandonou... — começou a explicar.

— Abandonou temporariamente — Edward corrigiu-a, lançan do-lhe um olhar de advertência.

Era melhor que não tentasse intimidá-la, pensou aborrecida.

— Bem, alguém abandonou este bebê, e Edward cuidará da criança até que a mãe ou pai mude de idéia.

— Se a polícia for chamada, a mãe será processada e não poderá mais cuidar do bebê.

— Está presumindo que ela voltará — Bella ponderou. — E se isto não acontecer?

Edward tirou o bebe de seus braços.

— Se ela não voltar, eu tomarei uma decisão quando chegar a hora.

Jasper franziu a testa. Parecia que ambos tinham se esquecido de que ele estava no quarto. Sabia que era um bom sinal que Edward houvesse emergido de sua depressão para preocupar-se com outra pessoa, mas não queria que seu primo sofresse mais.

De um modo ou de outro, o bebê seria tirado de seus braços e parecia que Edward já se afeiçoara ao menino.

— Mas... — Bella começou a falar.

— Fim da discussão — Edward informou-lhe. — E reduza seu tom de voz ou acabará aborrecendo Justin.

Jasper ficou boquiaberto.

— Você lhe deu o nome de Justin? Edward...

Edward reconheceu o tom de pesar na voz do primo.

— Não lhe dei o nome de Justin. O nome dele é Justin. Estava no bilhete.

Jasper olhou para Bella, que assentiu.

— Por que está olhando para ela? Não acredita em mim?

— Não é que eu não acredite em você, Edward, mas estou preocupado.

— Bem, pois vá preocupar-se com outra pessoa. Eu estou bem. Vá para casa, Jasper. Estou bem — repetiu com impa ciência ao ver que ele não se mexia.

Sua atitude dizia a Jasper que seu primo não estava nada bem. Olhou para Bella em um silencioso apelo.

Embora ela parecesse relutante, após alguns segundos fez um gesto de aquiescência. Aliviado, Jasper foi embora.

Bella pegou Justin no colo no instante em que ouviram a porta frontal sendo fechada.

— Estamos todos contentes por você estar bem, mas é hora de alimentarmos este rapaz aqui antes que ele comece a mas tigar sua blusa.

Os parentes começaram a chegar menos de uma hora depois. Edward percebeu que Jasper tinha voltado e abriu a porta antes que o toque da campainha acordasse Justin novamente.

Não ficou muito surpreso em rever o primo nem notar que não estava só. Trouxera Alice e os trigêmeos. Aos dois anos e meio de idade, as crianças tinham energia suficiente para dinamitar uma casa. Passaram por Edward como um foguete.

Edward fez um meneio para cumprimentar Alice antes de olhar para Jasper.

— Percebo que não o magoei o suficiente para que ficasse longe do caminho.

Jasper riu.

— Magoou-me? Cresci com você, lembra-se? Era rabugento e ficou pior. Já estou acostumado.

Longe de se sentir insultado, Jasper simplesmente retroce dera para chamar reforços. Se Edward sentia necessidade de ban car o anjo da guarda para uma criança abandonada, então eles o apoiariam.

— Trouxe algumas roupas de que você possa precisar — Alice falou a Edward. — E um empréstimo. Dottie precisará delas em pouco tempo.

Jasper estacou. Aquilo era novidade para ele.

— Dottie não está...

— Ela acha que sim — Alice respondeu, sorrindo. Jasper ficou tão entusiasmado que deu um tapa nas costas de Edward.

— Isto é maravilhoso. Acho que temos algo para comemorar. Eu devo demonstrar que sei da novidade? — indagou a Alice subitamente.

— Como se você conseguisse manter um segredo — disse ela. — Garotos, tomem cuidado! Vão acabar tropeçando.

Olhou para Edward.

— Por que ainda não desfez as malas? Ele fechou os olhos.

— Cuidarei disto em breve.

Por volta do meio-dia, o apartamento de Edward estava cheio de membros da extensa família Cullen-McClellan-Delaney. Emmett e Rose. vieram em seguida, trazendo comida e um berço portátil juntamente com Frankie, Tina e Lily.

— Onde vocês colocarão isto? —Rose perguntou indicando o berço. — Edward, você precisa se livrar destas caixas.

— Eu gostei das caixas! — Tina exclamou, pulando de uma para outra e brincando de guerrilha com os trigêmeos.

Rosali olhou para Edward.

— Eu desisto.

— Já pensou se ela fosse advogada em vez de contadora? — Emmett indagou, roubando-lhe um beijo depois de colocar o berço no chão.

Edward observava a amizade e bom humor dos primos e esposas com sentimento de amargura. Sentia falta da vida que um dia tivera.

Esme Culen chegou por último. Estava com os olhos rasos de água.

— Tia Esme, o que...

Lágrimas sempre o perturbaram. Olhou indefeso para Dottie.

— Não ligue para mamãe. Eu apenas lhe contei que está vamos aumentando a família.

— Você sabe — Jasper comentou —, se continuarmos assim poderemos declarar nossa independência do país em breve.

— Pelo menos um Estado separado — Bella murmurou. Parecia haver crianças em todo lugar.

Esme secou os olhos e olhou ao redor.

— Edward, você precisa de uma boa mulher para ajudá-lo a limpar tudo isso. Sorte sua que estamos aqui. Começaremos a fazê-lo depois que você me mostrar o bebê sobre o qual todos estão falando.

Edward com presteza levou a tia ao quarto.

Bella olhou ao redor. A família de Edward de certa maneira lembrava a sua.

Não tivera uma mãe de coração bom e língua afiada como a de Jasper. Mas tivera um pai e, apesar de toda sua rusticidade e as horas ausentes de casa, ainda assim, fora o melhor pai do mundo.

Dera-lhe e a seus irmãos muito mais do que comida e abrigo. Dera seu coração e amor incondicional que a ajudaram a trilhar seu caminho pela vida e a suportar os fardos que apareceram.

Mesmo quando o fardo atendia pelo nome de Edward Cullen.

Bem, notava que ele já tinha pessoas suficientes para aju dá-lo. Não havia motivo algum para permanecer ali. Era o momento perfeito para sua partida.

Seu trajeto a caminho da saída, porém, foi obstruído por uma mulher pequenina, cujos olhos escuros mediram-na da cabeça aos pés.

— Você é Isabella, certo?

— Sim, mas todos me chamam de Bella.

— Edward me disse que você o ajudou.

Bella estranhou Edward ter lhe dado qualquer informação a respeito.

— Eu tentei.

Esmeassentiu satisfeita.

— A tentativa é o primeiro passo para o sucesso. Venha me ajudar agora, está bem?

— Bem... claro. Com o quê? Esme meramente sorriu.

— Com o que precisar ser feito.

Por isso ela ficou, esquecendo-se dos projetos com os quais pretendera trabalhar. Viu-se mergulhada no coração de uma família que não aceitava um "não" como resposta.

— Opa, desculpe-me.

Um jovem alto e musculoso virou-se abruptamente, quase atingindo Bella com a caixa gigantesca que tentava mover.

Esme prontamente lhe apresentou o enteado de Emmett, filho do primeiro casamento de Rosali.

Quando Frankie sorriu, parecia que não apenas herdara o nome de Emmett, como também seus cabelos louros.

Ela tentou evitar outra colisão com a caixa que o rapaz segu rava e acabou chocando-se com o dono da casa. Edward segurou-a antes da queda, pressionando-a fortemente contra seu corpo.

—- Cuidado, garoto.

A advertência continha pouca convicção. Edward parecia hip notizado pelas sensações maravilhosas que o tomavam em seu segundo choque com Bella no mesmo dia.

_Fim do Capitulo._

_Bom gente mais um capitulo, espero que gostem por favor mandem seu review._

_Postarei mais em seguido, tenho a fic já pronta vai depender se posto ou não se vocês me mandam review ou não._

_Pretendo postar um novo capitulo semana que vem, mas se tiver bastante reviews eu posto antes._

_Bjsss ate o próximo..._


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO VII**

Bella entrou na cozinha e imediatamente tirou os sapatos. Pegou o telefone sem fio e pressionou o número três do discador automático. Mudava o aparelho de uma mão para outra enquanto lutava para despir a jaqueta jeans.

— Narcóticos, detetive Swan.

Às vezes era difícil associar a voz máscula de Thad à do garotinho que implorara para Bella deixar a luz acesa porque tinha medo de escuro. Atualmente a escuridão é que tinha medo dele, pensou sorrindo.

— Olá, Thad. E Bella. Descobriu alguma coisa para mim? Abriu os botões da camisa com rapidez, avistando o banheiro a distância. Se não tomasse um banho logo, teria uma síncope. Houve um suspiro do outro lado da linha.

— Bella, você me telefonou ontem. Eu sou bom, mas não tanto assim.

Ela deixou a camisa sobre o sofá.

— Eu sempre lhe disse isso, irmãozinho.

Thad riu e fez uma pausa, debatendo se devia ou não entrar em um conflito fútil.

— Bella...

Ela aprumou-se, em estado de alerta. Pensara longa e du ramente antes de recorrer a Thad. Culen confiara-lhe um segredo, e ela manteria a palavra.

— Conheço este tom de voz, Thad. Isto é um segredo, você compreende? Nem mesmo estamos tendo esta conversa.

— Enquanto nós não estamos tendo esta conversa, você gos taria de me dizer novamente o motivo de este rapaz não en tregar o bebê às autoridades?

Não conversaram a respeito na noite anterior. Bella apenas indagara se Thad confiava nela e se poderia ajudá-la.

Bella dependia do garoto de rosto corado e coração bondoso que ajudara a criar. Fora mais sua mãe do que irmã, embora apenas onze anos mais velha.

— Ele tem passado por maus bocados, Thad. Sua esposa e seu filho morreram em um acidente de carro um ano atrás. Por causa de um adolescente bêbado que apostava corrida com outro. Culen não lidou muito bem com a perda.

Desceu o zíper da calça jeans e despiu-a.

— Acho que estou presenciando os primeiros sinais de um comportamento humano dele desde o acidente. Culen deseja ajudar alguém.

Thad compreendia a razão, mas ainda ia contra seus princípios. Bella pegou a calça jeans e colocou-a junto com a camisa no sofá.

— Ele acha que a mãe aparecerá para pegar o bebê de volta.

— Abandono é crime, Bella.

— A qualidade do perdão é ilimitada...

— Não me venha com trechos de filósofos, Bella, apenas me prometa que isto não retornará para me assombrar. Eu gosto muito de ser policial.

Sabia disso. Era o que seu irmão sempre desejou ser, e ela jamais prejudicaria sua carreira.

— Prometo.

— Já me sinto melhor — falou secamente. — Você nunca quebrou uma promessa.

— Continuo assim. Escute, preciso ir. Telefone se descobrir algo.

— Pode deixar.

Ela pegou uma toalha limpa no armário do corredor, jogou-a sobre o ombro e caminhou para o banheiro.

Desligou o telefone e pousou o aparelho no balcão da pia. Contemplou seu reflexo no espelho, traçando o contorno dos lábios com a ponta do dedo.

O problema era, o que faria quando seu irmão descobrisse o paradeiro da mãe de Justin?

Permaneceu debaixo do jato forte e quente do chuveiro du rante muito tempo.

— Onde está com a cabeça, Edward?

— Humm?

Percebeu que estivera olhando janela afora em vez de ouvir o que sua tia falava. Ele teve a decência de enrubescer. Virou-se para fitá-la com a expressão mais inocente do mundo.

— Falou algo, tia Esme?

Esme suprimiu o riso ao guardar o último pote de comida para bebê no armário. Parecia que cada um trouxera a Edward o suprimento suficiente para uma semana. Todos tinham par tido, levando consigo o barulho e os risos. Apenas sua tia per manecia na casa.

Ela quisera ficar um pouco mais, sabendo que Edward se sen tiria mais à vontade para lhe pedir ajuda do que aos outros. E gostaria também de certificar-se de que ficaria bem sozinho.

Estivera falando da gravidez de Dottie quando percebera que Edward nem a escutava.

— Eu disse muitas coisas, mas você não ouviu nada. Fechou o armário e sorriu. Já fora mãe de incontáveis crian ças e conhecia os sinais.

— Então, de onde você a conhece?

— Quem?

— A mulher que roubou seus pensamentos.

Diante da expressão confusa, Esme resolveu ser mais direta, embora não julgasse necessário.

— A moça que estava aqui.

— Trabalho. Eu a conheço do trabalho — falou, dando as costas a Esme. — Ela criou o projeto da escola que estamos construindo.

Esme sabia de tudo a respeito de Bella; conseguira informações com os outros, mas queria ouvir de Edward, fazer com que falasse da jovem que tinha um sorriso lindo.

— Oh, ela deve ser muito inteligente então.

Edward conhecia aquele tom de voz. Ouvira-o vezes suficientes quando adolescente. A tia estava arquitetando algo relacionado a Bella. Gostaria de encerrar o assunto antes que fossem traçados planos indesejados.

— Não tão inteligente assim, tia Esme. Ela cometeu muitos erros no projeto.

Foi o primeiro comentário que lhe ocorreu. Mas não era real mente no projeto que estava pensando e sim na forma suave e feminina que não tinha direito algum de ocupar sua mente.

— E você lhe mostrará como fazer tudo corretamente, certo? Como se fosse tão fácil. Edward subitamente sentiu-se sem energia e desabou em uma cadeira.

— Eu faria isso se ela me ouvisse em vez de discutir. Esme levou o sobrinho para o sofá e sentou-se a seu lado, o olhar dizendo-lhe que ele tinha toda sua atenção.

— Bella discute muito com você?

— Acho que não sabe como deixar de discutir.

— Ela me pareceu muito agradável. Mas sou apenas uma mulher idosa e não um jovem atraente.

Vindo de sua tia, o elogio embaraçou-o.

— Minha aparência em nada se relaciona a isto. E você não é uma mulher idosa — acrescentou, sorrindo, e beijou-a no rosto. — É uma gracinha.

O termo despertou um sorriso nostálgico nela.

— Seu tio costumava dizer isto. E então, ela retornará? Aquela jovem inteligente que gosta de discutir com você?

Edward achava que era por isso que estivera olhando janela afora. Procurando por ela. Gostaria que Bella retornasse? Ou queria justamente o contrário?

— Não sei.

Bella partira quatro horas atrás, bem no meio da confusão, quando crianças corriam de um lado para o outro.

— Ela provavelmente achou que eu já tinha toda a ajuda de que precisava.

Esme inclinou-se e emoldurou o rosto do sobrinho com as mãos. Quando ela se casou com Carlisle, o marido prome teu-lhe uma casa cheia de risos de crianças. Mas por causa de complicações médicas, apenas puderam ter Jasper. Em vez de se queixarem do rumo cruel do destino, decidiram abrir seu coração para uma legião de filhos adotivos e para o filho sem mãe do cunhado dela. Edward era seu tanto quanto os outros.

— É verdade, você sempre nos terá a seu lado. Mas algumas vezes uma pessoa precisa de mais ajuda do que a dos familiares. Fique aberto para a possibilidade, Edward. Você não se arrependerá.

Edward sabia o que ela estava dizendo, mas tinha certeza de que isso não aconteceria. Não para ele. Não permitiria.

O amor causava muitos problemas e machucava demais. Estava satisfeito com a situação atual e assim permaneceria. Preferia ficar distante de emoções a sofrer.

O som da campainha fez Esme sorrir.

— Ah, ela está de volta.

— Está enganada — Edward falou, caminhando para a porta. — Ela tem mais o que fazer além de...

Atônito, ficou olhando para Bella em pé diante do novo tapete de boas-vindas que Dottie insistira em lhe ofertar. Sua primeira resposta foi olhar para a tia por sobre o ombro.

— Como fez isto?

Bella não aguardou convite para entrar.

— Fez o quê?

Olhou para Esme em busca de uma resposta, imaginando se gostaria do que ouviria.

Esme usava seu manto de triunfo como uma rainha que conhecia a extensão de seus poderes.

— Eu disse a Edward que você voltaria.

Bella percebeu que Edward ficara surpreso. Nem mesmo ela soube que retornaria até que a impaciência tornou-se insupor tável. Acabara obrigando-se a dirigir até o apartamento de Edward. Fitou Esme com incerteza.

— Como sabia?

— Foi fácil.

Tocou Bella no queixo, erguendo-lhe a cabeça e vagarosa mente virando-a na direção de Edward para que ele também pudesse ver.

— Você tem um olhar gentil. Olhos gentis reconhecem uma alma gentil.

Edward olhou para os olhos de Bella contra a vontade. Não achou que fossem gentis e sim diabólicos. E talvez um tanto hipnóticos.

Bella suspirou. Adoraria ser resgatada pelo choro de Justin naquele momento. Mas o bebê estava em silêncio.

— Acho que está pensando em alguma outra pessoa, tia Esme.

A senhora pousou a mão no antebraço de Bella para ga rantir que captava sua atenção.

— Tenha paciência com ele. Ainda é, digamos, um trabalho em andamento, certo?

Bella deu uma gargalhada.

— Sim.

Edward não estava gostando de ser objeto de uma discussão daquelas.

— Não sou um trabalho em andamento. Já estou finalizado. No instante em que proferiu as palavras, olhou para Bella e teve a estranha sensação de que acabara de falar uma profecia.

— O que está fazendo aqui?

Mas foi Esme e não Bella quem respondeu.

— É simples. Ela sabia que seus primos e eu teríamos de ir para casa. E que você recusaria todas as ofertas de ficar conosco, por isso retornou para ajudá-lo a cuidar desse bebê de Natal que os anjos colocaram em seu caminho. Compreende?

— Ainda não é Natal, tia Esme.

— Será em breve.

Como a provar seu ponto de vista, apontou para a pequenina árvore que Dottie trouxera. Embora artificial, estava ali. Frankie decorara-a para Edward. Alessandra ajudara quando não es tivera olhando para o jovem como se ele fosse um semideus.

— E nunca é cedo demais para se dar um presente de Natal. Suaviza o espírito. — Esme suspirou e pegou a bolsa. — Vou embora.

Mas em vez de se dirigir à porta pegou a mão de Edward e examinou seus dedos com cuidado.

Consciente de que Bella sorria, ele tentou puxar a mão. Esme não permitiu.

— O que está fazendo?

— Apenas verificando se seus dedos não estão quebrados. Ótimo, você poderá usá-los para pressionar os botões do telefone. — Soltou-lhe a mão. Olhou para Bella. — Ele é muito teimoso.

— Diga-me algo que eu não saiba.

— Está bem, eu direi. Ele é um homem bom e que vale a pena. — Olhou para o sobrinho. — Certo, Edward?

Ele não sabia muito bem o que ocorria ali. Apenas tinha consciência de que se sentia cada vez mais desconfortável. In dicou a janela. Começava a escurecer.

— Ê melhor ir antes que fique escuro.

— Eles se preocupam com minha vista — Esme declarou, caminhando para a porta e tendo Bella e Edward a segui-la. — Meus olhos estão bons. Conseguem ver coisas que este rapaz aqui não é capaz de enxergar. — Deu uma piscadela para Bella. — Mas eu irei embora.

Bella contemplou-o. Não sabia se o rubor dele era de em baraço ou aborrecimento.

— Gosto dela — falou após a partida de Esme.

— Todos gostam. Mas titia fala demais.

— Não acho.

— Isto porque, comparada a você, tia Esme é-muda — Edward falou, rindo.

— Não vim até aqui para discutir.

— Então por que veio?

Por que viera?, uma voz interna indagou a Bella. A mesma voz que lhe fizera a mesma pergunta antes durante o trajeto até lá.

Não sabia qual a resposta.

Mas não poderia dizer isso a Edward. Não revelaria que fora a impaciência o que a propeliu até lá. Afinal, ele poderia entender de maneira errada suas razões ou deduzir algo além do que era: um gesto de boa vontade de um ser humano para com outro.

— Eu o imaginei tentando dar um banho em Justin e afo gando-o acidentalmente. — Soava uma desculpa esfarrapada, embora seu tom de voz fosse firme.

— Um banho? — repetiu ele. — Por que Justin precisa de um banho? Não foi para lugar algum e toda vez que minha tia trocou sua fralda, praticamente o esterilizou. Nem sei se um dia ele conseguirá ter filhos.

Bella riu.

— Eu não sabia que você tinha senso de humor. Edward encarou o comentário como uma crítica.

— Todos possuem senso de humor.

Meteu as mãos nos bolsos e ponderou se ela esperava que lhe fosse oferecido um jantar. Não causaria mal algum, afinal, pois Justin estava dormindo. E subitamente havia comida bas tante em sua geladeira para uma hibernação de um mês.

— É que não tenho achado muita graça nos acontecimentos recentes, só isto — Edward complementou.

Bella sabia que ele se referira ao acidente. Sabia também que teria de superá-lo se pretendia viver novamente e não apenas vegetar.

— Há humor em quase tudo. Você precisa apenas procurar. Antes que passassem a discutir sobre o assunto, ela olhou ao redor. A coleção de caixas dera lugar a um apartamento muito bem decorado. Imaginou se o sofá, que não estivera ali antes, fora uma doação ou algo que Edward permitira que fosse trazido do depósito onde estavam os móveis. Havia um arma zém daquela natureza perto do apartamento.

— Fizeram um trabalho e tanto — elogiou ela.

Havia alguns quadros na parede, uma poltrona defronte ao sofá. Não se lembrava se a televisão estivera perto da janela anteriormente ou não. As caixas pareceram ocupar todo seu campo de visão.

— Há mais espaço — Edward admitiu com descaso.

Será que aquele homem possuía sentimentos além de raiva?

— Sabe, não me ofenderia se concordasse comigo de vez em quando. Prometo não usar isso contra você.

— É que eu não gosto de abrir precedentes — Edward mur murou. — Está bem — declarou por fim, movido pela expressão do olhar dela. — Eles fizeram um bom trabalho.

Uma vitória era uma vitória, não importava o quão peque nina fosse, Bella pensou, sorrindo.

— Pronto. Foi tão difícil assim?

— Você jamais saberá.

— Provavelmente não.

Ela pousou o braço no de Edward e conduziu-o para o quarto.

— Vamos. Deixe que eu lhe dê sua primeira aula sobre como banhar um bebe.

Na correria, parecia que todos tinham se esquecido de levar uma pequena banheira para Justin. Edward achou que isso de teria Bella, mas devia ter previsto que nada era capaz de demovê-la de suas intenções.

— As mães usavam a pia da cozinha antes de serem in ventadas banheiras para bebês.

— Pia?

Fitou-a incrédulo enquanto seguia-a para a cozinha. Bella segurava Justin contra o corpo.

— Como se fosse um prato?

— Como um prato pequenino, bagunceiro e lindo — Bella falou, conversando com Justin.

Edward não estranhou o tagarelar de Bella durante todo o banho. Às vezes dirigia-se ao bebê, outras a ele. O garotinho parecia apreciar a conversa.

Edward, por outro lado, achava aquilo tudo uma bobagem.

O bebê foi banhado, trocado e alimentado. Edward viu-se observando todos os estágios em vez de agir. A cena lembrava-o do passado, revirando arquivos mentais dos bons momentos vividos com Teri e Justin...

Não, ainda não conseguia lidar com sua dor.

Deixou o quarto abruptamente.

Bella atônita não sabia se tinha feito ou dito algo que o magoara. Colocou Justin no berço portátil que Jasper e Alice haviam trazido e saiu do quarto pé ante pé.

Já se conformara em ficar sozinha com a criança por algumas horas, mas encontrou Edward na cozinha. Estava rodeado por tigelas e potes.

— Você cozinha?

— Sou italiano, está em meus genes. Mas hoje não cozi nharei, apenas aquecerei a comida.

Indicou o prato com camarões que tirara da geladeira.

— Aceita um pouco?

— Eu adoraria — respondeu com um sorriso caloroso. Minutos mais tarde, Bella descobriu que, se quisesse uma

conversa à mesa, teria de iniciá-la. Edward parecia perfeitamente feliz em comer em silêncio, mas o silêncio deixava-a maluca.

— Presumo que ainda não tenha recebido notícias dos pais de Justin.

Pelas contas de Edward, ela ausentara-se por pouco mais de quatro horas. Não que tivesse contado, afirmou-se, mas por acaso percebera sua ausência. Quatro horas era um período curto demais para revelações importantes.

Não apareceram mais bilhetes da mãe do bebê, nada de mensagens misteriosas em sua secretária eletrônica no traba lho ou mesmo ali. Era como se Justin houvesse caído do céu.

Por isso nem se incomodou em erguer o olhar do prato.

— Se isso tivesse acontecido, ele não estaria mais aqui.

— É verdade. Mas não está nem um pouco curioso para saber o motivo de ter sido escolhido?

— Não fui escolhido.

Abriu uma lata de refrigerante e tomou um longo gole. Então abruptamente parou e estendeu a lata para ela.

Bella sorriu, aceitando e tomando um gole também.

— Simplesmente eu estava lá.

— Então acha que foi apenas um golpe de sorte?

— Não há motivo para eu acreditar em qualquer outra coisa.

No espaço de menos de um dia, Edward já se afeiçoara ao bebê. Preocupada, Bella resolveu esboçar o óbvio.

— Você sabe que não poderá ficar com Justin. Ele não é um bicho de estimação. Se seus pais não aparecerem...

Edward pousou o garfo na lateral do prato.

— Eu já lhe disse, lidarei com a situação quando ocorrer.

Bella reconhecia sinais de perigo. Durante anos secreta mente acalentara a crença de que sua mãe retornaria, de que não tinha simplesmente ido embora, abandonando-a. Experi mentara uma sensação amarga de traição quando finalmente aceitou a verdade.

— E de acordo com você, quando será esta hora? Um dia? Dois? Três? Uma semana? Dezoito anos?

Ele se levantou.

Bella seguiu-o até o ambiente contíguo.

— Escute, um de meus irmãos é policial e...

— Policial? Você não telefonou para ele e contou esta his tória, não é?

Não poderia mentir, não acreditava em mentiras. Mesmo assim, sentiu um nó na garganta.

— Apenas informalmente...

— Informalmente? — repetiu, alterando o tom de voz. — Ele é policial, Bella. Deve reportar os fatos. Como pôde? O que lhe deu o direito de achar que poderia interferir em minha vida?

Ela não reagiu bem diante de gritos, especialmente quando fora movida pelos melhores interesses.

— Eu pedi a Thad que, informalmente, visse se havia alguma queixa de bebês desaparecidos ou raptados.

Edward fitou-a como se ela houvesse acabado de dizer o maior absurdo do mundo.

— Raptados? — Obviamente nem pensara nisso.

— É uma possibilidade.

— Por que alguém teria o trabalho de raptar um bebê para depois deixá-lo comigo?

— Remorso, medo, mudança de idéia... Não sei. Eu apenas queria analisar todas as hipóteses.

— Pois são hipóteses minhas, e você não precisa analisá-las. Tem uma imaginação e tanto, sabia?

— Sim. Eu considero um dom.

— Um dom — repetiu. — Oh sim, um dom que a ajuda a criar lindos prédios que apenas podem existir em sua cabeça porque não condizem com a realidade?

Estavam de volta ao prédio da escola. Se Culen não fosse tão belicoso, enxergaria as possibilidades. Tanto na vida dele quanto no prédio da escola. Preocupada com o bebê, Bella lutou para se acalmar.

— Cada um faz a própria realidade.

— Parece que não estou conseguindo fazer isso — ele falou significativamente.

— Quer que eu vá embora?

— Sim.

Mas quando Bella se virou, ele disse com voz rude:

— Não. Droga!

A eletricidade pulsando entre os dois era quase tangível. Bella desistiu de tentar ignorá-la.

— Por quê? Porque se flagrou desejando me beijar novamente?

— Beijá-la? Eu nunca falei que queria beijá-la de novo. Nem precisava.

— Mas quer, não é mesmo?

Edward entreabriu os lábios, mas Bella não permitiu que dissesse mais nada.

— Aquele beijo, hoje de manhã, perturbou-me também — ad mitiu ela. — Eu esperava que acontecesse de novo, porque só assim eu poderia concluir que estava sendo apenas sonhadora.

— Mas por que você estaria sendo sonhadora?

— Porque ninguém poderia beijar daquela maneira. Sem saber o que fazia, Edward tomou-a nos braços.

— E como é?

— Eu fiquei arrepiada.

Em que momento ela se aconchegara a seu corpo?

— Então você gostaria de fazer isto em nome da ciência? A expressão nos olhos de Bella era calorosa.

— E uma boa desculpa.

_Fim do Capitulo_

_Mais um capitulo espero que gostem, dessa vez não demorei tanto , obrigada pelos reviews ._

_Se continuarem me mandando reviews farei o possível para postar mais rápido._

_Esclarecendo duvidas que ocorreram e que podem ocorre futuramente:_

_Dottie : é a irmã do Emmett_

_Alessandra : filha do primeiro casamento da Rose_

_Frankie : filho do primeiro casamento da Rose_

_Se surgirem mais alguma duvida não exitem em perguntar._

_Não esqueçam do meu review _

_Bjss até..._


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO VIII**

Bella passou o restante do final de semana limpando e arrumando seu apartamento. Era uma tentativa de encontrar um local para as emoções que Edward deixara alvoroçadas em seu peito. Como não conseguia organizar os pen samentos, ao menos poderia arrumar armários e gavetas.

Tentou não pensar em Edward ou em quando o telefone poderia tocar. Sabia, afinal, que ele não ligaria para pedir desculpa por seu comportamento. E se precisasse de ajuda para cuidar de Justin, tinha um exército de parentes prontos para socorrê-lo.

Edward não precisava dela.

Era difícil aceitar isso. Mas havia muitas pessoas no mundo, zombou de si mesma, que ficavam perfeitamente bem sem sua ajuda.

Suspirou e apoiou-se na vassoura. Isso lhe servia de lição por ter se envolvido.

Abandonou a vassoura e caminhou para dentro da casa fazer algo realmente construtivo.

Forçou-se a arrumar alternativas para a parte do projeto que Culen atacaria em seguida. Deveria estar preparada para tudo, dadas as circunstâncias.

Adormeceu, na noite de domingo, sobre a prancheta de trabalho.

Seus olhos ainda ardiam de sono enquanto ela dirigia pelo vasto estacionamento na manhã de segunda-feira. Na verdade, ainda nem amanhecera. Só podia estar maluca para chegar ali tão cedo. Mas permanecer em casa até um horário decente não a atraíra de maneira alguma também.

Assustou-se quando um brilho de lanterna invadiu seu carro.

— Oh, é você, senhorita.

Timidamente o guarda de segurança desligou a lanterna.

— Achei que fossem alguns malandros. Bella desceu e trancou a porta.

— Aqui é Bedford, Pete.

Sorriu para mostrar que não se aborrecera embora conti nuasse á ver manchas escuras por causa do brilho da lanterna.

— Aprendi a ser precavido por causa de outros locais que Max e eu guardamos. Mas acho que aqui devo tomar cuidado para não dormir — Pete Reynolds falou rindo, enquanto acom panhava-a até o trailer. — Diferentemente de quando montei guarda em um campo de obras em L.A. Precisei chamar os policiais mais de uma vez.

— Bem, mas não será preciso fazer isto aqui.

Um pensamento então' lhe ocorreu, e ela fitou o segurança. Ele estava no canteiro de obras desde o alvorecer ao pôr-do-sol. Era uma política da empresa. Sempre tinha de haver um guar da por perto para que os materiais não fossem roubados.

O que significava que ele estivera ali na noite de sexta-feira.

— Pete, você viu algo suspeito sexta-feira à noite?

— Suspeito? Como assim?

— Alguém carregando algo. Deixando um bebe nos degraus do trailer de Culen.

— Um bebê? — indagou incrédulo. — Alguém deixou um bebê? Quando?

— Na noite de sexta-feira. Por volta das seis horas.

Sua expressão mostrava que ele não fazia idéia do ocorrido.

— Deixe para lá.

— Eu devo ter estado do outro lado do canteiro de obras quando isto aconteceu. Faço uma patrulha de hora em hora.

Pete ajeitou a coleira do pastor alemão.

— A patrulha faz com que eu e Max fiquemos alertas. Bella selecionou a chave do trailer.

— Desculpe por aborrecê-lo.

— Não me aborreceu.

Ele começou a se afastar, então se conteve.

— O que ocorreu com o bebê? Bella abriu a porta.

— Bem, parece que Culen tem a custódia temporária da criança. Ele acha que a mãe voltará.

— Não é o que normalmente ocorre. E se ela não aparecer?

Parecia que todos consideravam a hipótese menos Edward.

— Ele ainda não pensou nisto.

Um sorriso filosófico pousou nos lábios do guarda.

— Parece ser um bom homem, o sr. Culen. Tenho certeza de que arrumará uma solução.

— Eu o verei mais tarde, Pete. Tchau, Max.

— Lamento por não ter ajudado — Pete falou.

— Não foi culpa sua.

A primeira providência do dia seria tomar um bom café.

Já estava saboreando a segunda xícara quando ouviu uma batida à porta.

Como regra, os homens da obra não a procuravam. Eram agradáveis e educados, mas Culen mantinha-os afastados, o que a deixava com pouco tempo para conhecê-los e tecnicamente a afastava do que ocorria.

Supostamente ela já fizera sua parte, e sua presença era uma intromissão. Ao menos era assim que Culen fazia com que ela se sentisse.

Droga, por que aquele homem não beijava como um sapo? Já não era ruim o bastante que tivesse a aparência de um príncipe de contos de fadas? Precisava beijar como um também?

Respirou fundo e abriu a porta.

O príncipe de contos de fadas estava ao seu batente. Com um principezinho nos braços.

Bella olhou de Edward para Justin. O primeiro tinha uma carranca terrível, o segundo um sorriso maravilhoso. Era óbvio que Culen poderia aprender algo com aquela criança.

— Trouxe Justin com você?

— Achei que seria mais fácil você me perdoar se eu estivesse com um bebê nos braços.

Ela pegou Justin e franziu a testa.

— E então, estou perdoado?

Será que teria de soletrar as palavras?

— Refiro-me à noite de sábado. Fui sincero no que disse a respeito de nos envolvermos. — Nunca foi bom com palavras. Nem precisara ser até conhecer Bella. — Mas talvez eu pu desse ter dito de uma maneira mais delicada. Não era desculpa para eu me comportar como um...

— Como um canalha.

Edward a fitou com um olhar de censura.

— Estou apenas tentando ajudar. — Ela então sorriu e mi grou a atenção para o bebê. — Olá, Justin.

Riu e afagou a criança. Edward percebeu como ela ficava na tural com o menino nos braços. Em uma outra época, em outro local...

Bella encarou-o.

— Você não trouxe Justin para cá para se proteger, não é?

— Fiz por isso e porque achei que talvez, se ficasse por aqui, alguém do canteiro de obras pudesse reconhecê-lo... ou sentir remorso.

Bella não sabia se ele tinha esperança de dar-se bem ou mal na empreitada. Mas quanto mais tempo levasse para en contrar a mãe de Justin, mais Edward se afeiçoaria ao garoto.

Resolveu abordar um assunto menos sério.

— Onde conseguiu este chapéu?

Deu um tapinha no capacete branco, chamando a atenção de Justin. Rindo, o menino se apoderou do seu dedo.

Exatamente como fizera com seu coração, constatou ela.

— Jazz me deu.

Edward levara Justin consigo ao obrigatório jantar de domingo na casa de tia Esme e passara parte do tempo explicando o motivo de Bella não estar presente.

— Ele tinha diversos, das ocasiões em que levava os filhos ao canteiro de obras.

— Você é encantador, Justin. — "Tão diferente de seu pai temporário", acrescentou em silêncio. — E então?

— Eu estava pensando se você poderia cuidar dele um pouco. Eu esqueci que tinha uma reunião com um fornecedor esta manhã e...

— Claro. Justin e eu analisaremos minhas plantas juntos, não é, Justin?

O garoto riu.

— Viu? Ele é muito mais agradável do que você — disse Bella.

— Apenas porque é jovem demais para saber com que está se metendo. — Edward sorrira ao dizer isso.

_Fim do Capitulo_

_Foi pequeno, mas vou postar o próximo logo então não fiquem zangados._

_Não esqueçam de deixar a sua review._

_Bjss até o próximo..._


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO IX**

Justin tornara-se o mascote da equipe de trabalhadores. Acontecera rapidamente e sem esforço algum. Edward levava-o para o trabalho diariamente. Por volta do terceiro dia, Justin já era a atração local. Todos se revezavam para cuidar dele, especialmente Bella.

A ligação com Edward fora ainda mais rápida. Parecia que se afeiçoaram no instante em que se viram pela primeira vez. O efeito gerado pela presença de Justin em sua vida não se li mitava à interação com o bebê. A escuridão que envolvera seu mundo começava a se dissipar.

Fora através das fissuras que surgiram nas paredes que ele erigira em torno de si que Bella conseguira se aproximar.

Justin era o catalisador.

Por causa do menino, o relacionamento de trabalho entre os dois ultrapassara os limites da camaradagem. A admissão de Edward de que fora grosseiro e precipitado em criticar aspectos do projeto de Bella pavimentara o caminho para uma melhor interação. E dava espaço a outras coisas.

Fora difícil admitir o erro. Mas para sua própria surpresa, Edward ganhara mais do que perdera com isso.

Conquistava a amizade de Bella. Só não poderia permitir que seus pensamentos fossem além disso.

Mesmo assim, admitia que havia mais qualidades do que de feitos naquela mulher. Assim que deixou de vê-la como um grande aborrecimento, percebeu que era muito mais fácil trabalhar com ela do que anteriormente imaginara. Complementavam-se, de fato.

Ele era prático, Bella vislumbrava novas possibilidades. Em vez de discutirem, o que aborreceria Justin, procuravam ficar calmos e negociar no caso de divergências.

Justin os tranqüilizava.

— Você é a pílula da felicidade — Bella disse ao bebê ao colocá-lo sobre a mesa que anteriormente abrigara apenas plan tas de projetos.

Havia uma embalagem com talco para bebê sobre a pran cheta e uma caixa com lenços umedecidos. As fraldas descar táveis estavam ao lado da pequena geladeira que abrigava a comida de Justin.

— Você tem um efeito calmante sobre aquele homem. Após trocar a fralda, vestiu-o e tomou-o nos braços. Fazia apenas duas semanas desde que ele entrara na vida dos dois, mas parecia uma doce eternidade.

Sentia que Justin era seu.

"Pare com isto!", Bella advertiu-se.

Já era ruim que Edward houvesse se afeiçoado tanto ao garoto. Não poderia dar-se o mesmo luxo. Não tinha direito algum sobre Justin. Mas o garotinho era dono de seu coração.

Ergueu-o e afagou sua barriga com a cabeça. O riso doce da criança abraçou-a.

— Se pudéssemos engarrafá-lo, faríamos uma fortuna sabia?

— E se você pudesse falar, Justin, diria a esta mulher que bastaria que ela se comportasse civilizadamente para obter os mesmos resultados.

A porta foi fechada, pontuando as palavras de Edward.

Bella olhou por sobre o ombro, não exatamente surpresa. Ele tinha a liberdade de aparecer a qualquer momento quando Justin estava em seu trailer. A recíproca era verdadeira.

— Você diria esta bobagem, Justin? — Bella perguntou ao bebê. Aquele trailer era menor que o de Edward. Ele tinha dificuldade em se mover sem bater em algo. Dessa vez foi em Bella que roçou, antes de pegar Justin no colo.

— Já está lhe ensinando como ser rebelde? Como vai, menino?

— Eu estou ensinando-o a enxergar a realidade — Bella argumentou.

Quem diria que aquele era o mesmo homem que ela conhecera três meses atrás no escritório do prefeito? Duas semanas na com panhia de Justin bastaram para uma transformação memorável.

— Encare os fatos. Este menino transformou-o em um ser humano.

— Você quer dizer que eu não era um ser humano antes de ele aparecer?

Bella não pôde conter um sorriso. Talvez a presença de Justin também tivesse alterado-a. Até há pouco tempo respon deria à pergunta de Edward de maneira malcriada.

— Você mesmo sabe a resposta.

Era um lindo dia ensolarado, e ele não queria desavenças. Parte da raiva que fora sua companheira inseparável abando nara-o. Por isso mudou de assunto.

— O projeto está correndo muito bem. Parece que conse guiremos terminar antes do prazo estabelecido.

Haviam ferido o cronograma algumas vezes no início, porque os suprimentos não haviam chegado a tempo. Mas atualmente tudo estava melhor do que o previsto. O engradado em torno dos três acres onde a escola se estabelecia fora finalizado, a fundação estava concluída e a construção seguia a pleno vapor.

Tudo parecia estar funcionando da melhor maneira possível. Por isso a data para a entrega da obra não mais era uma espada pendendo sobre a cabeça de todos. Até mesmo haveria uma re muneração extra por completarem o trabalho antes do prazo.

Bella monitorara o progresso da equipe e estava encantada por seu projeto finalmente estar deixando os limites do papel e de um desenho tridimensional na tela do computador. Tor nava-se realidade.

Já vira projetos seus serem executados anteriormente, mas sempre se emocionava. Esse, inclusive, era o primeiro que real mente assinava. Por isso era tão especial.

Mas o progresso pelo qual tanto lutara ganhava um. sabor agridoce. Porque quanto mais rapidamente a obra fosse con cluída, mais cedo ela partiria.

— Eu sei. Provavelmente estarei fazendo as malas e par tindo no final da próxima semana — murmurou, evitando olhar para Edward.

Ele se esquecera disso. O trabalho transcorria sem percalços e, por isso, não haveria necessidade da presença freqüente de Bella no canteiro de obras.

— Você partirá durante a folga?

Estavam adiantados na programação e por isso a empresa po deria oferecer folga de uma semana durante o Natal e o Ano-Novo. Ela assentiu.

— Agora que meus planos já não correm o risco de serem adulterados, eu posso ir embora. Tenho outro projeto em vista.

E mais dois após aquele, felizmente. Estava apenas aguar dando a aprovação do cliente.

Edward olhou para o calendário pendurado na parede. O dia de Natal aproximava-se com rapidez.

— Então Justin e eu contaremos com sua presença apenas por mais uma semana?

— Parece que sim.

Estaria feliz a respeito? Feliz porque não mais a veria? Não gostaria de saber a resposta.

— Estará ocupada no domingo? Ela nem precisou pensar.

— Não mais do que o normal.

Nos domingos, levava roupas à lavanderia e realizava outros serviços domésticos. Naquela semana também teria de embru lhar alguns presentes. Bella suspirou e analisou-o. Frustrou-se. Nada conseguiu decifrar em sua expressão.

— Por quê? O que tem em mente?

— Nada.

Era mentira. Na verdade tinha muitos planos. E como de sejava não ter.

Seria melhor mudar de assunto. Mas ouviu-se dizendo:

— Tia Esme sempre prepara jantares especiais no domingo. Ela jogou a fralda suja no lixo e arrumou a prancheta.

— Ouvi dizer.

— Gosta de reunir a família.

— Bela tradição.

Bella ajeitou os instrumentos de trabalho. Se pretendia levar Justin para o jantar de domingo, ela teria tempo para trabalhar na casa que não saía de sua mente. Ainda não fizera o desenvolvimento do projeto. Tinha apenas uma idéia que se recusava a deixá-la em paz.

Edward percebeu que ela não tornaria a situação muito fácil. Teve esperança de que, ao lhe dar a dica, Bella se convidasse para o jantar. Afinal, era esse seu estilo de ser. Mas certamente resolvera mudar de uma hora para outra.

— Minha tia gosta de manter um local vago na mesa para o caso de alguém de fora aparecer.

Bella fitou-o com inocência no olhar.

— Muita gentileza dela.

Edward perdeu a paciência. Mesmo quando Bella mostrava-se simpática, arrumava um modo de irritá-lo.

— Gostaria de ir até lá?

— Não sem um convite.

— Dela?

Bella levantou-se para pegar um refrigerante na geladeira.

— Ou de um representante.

Edward deu três passos e postou-se ao lado dela.

— Está certo. Você gostaria de ir?

Ela abriu o lacre da lata de refrigerante e tomou um longo gole antes de fitá-lo.

— Sabe, não sei como você ainda não foi convidado para fazer parte do corpo diplomático dos Estados Unidos. Tem um charme irresistível.

Então estivera brincando com ele o tempo todo. Pensou em simplesmente anular o convite.

— Eu sou encantador, mas não quando estou perto de você.

— É mesmo? — indagou, rindo.

Nunca devia ter feito o convite. Alguns impulsos podiam sim plesmente ser ignorados. Como o que o instigava a beijar Bella. Para calar sua boca.

— Como você falou, nós sempre trombamos um no outro. Era verdade, Bella pensou. Mas a palavra ali era toque e não colisão. Porque o contato unia-os.

— E mesmo assim está me convidando para jantar no domingo.

— Jantar de família — enfatizou. — E você pode ir ou não. Para mim não fará diferença alguma.

Bella riu e deu-lhe um tapinha carinhoso no rosto. Edward retrocedeu. Mas não rápido o bastante.

— Onde e quando?

Edward deu-lhe a informação, despediu-se e foi embora. En trando em seu trailer, disse a Justin que precisava fazer um exame mental.

O jantar de domingo na casa de Esme era servido às cinco horas, mas os convidados chegavam por volta das duas ou até mais cedo.

Edward havia decidido chegar tarde para passar o menor tempo possível com Bella mas, em vez disso, viera cedo e a cada cinco minutos olhava com ansiedade para a porta frontal.

— Está esperando alguém? — Esme finalmente lhe in dagou com inocência após observar seu comportamento por quase uma hora.

— Bem...

Como responder sem dar-lhe a impressão de um envolvi mento que não existia? Tia Esme era uma mulher muito gentil, mas tendia a ver todo o mundo em casais.

A resposta vaga disse a Esme tudo o que ela precisava saber. Confirmava suas suspeitas. Satisfeita, começou a des cascar outra batata.

— Não se preocupe, se você a convidou, ela virá. E agora, que tal se fazer útil? Seus primos finalmente pararam de brigar para decidir quem será o comandante da operação de montar a árvore. O que acha de ajudá-los na decoração? Você não está sendo útil para mim na cozinha.

Pegou a faca e a batata que ele estivera segurando durante os últimos cinco minutos.

Edward não sabia se queria estar com os outros. Embora tia Esme se julgasse com poderes de cupido, sabia como manter veladas suas perguntas. Os primos não tinham essa habilidade.

— Eu não...

Esme lançou-lhe um olhar capaz de fazer um general de cinco estrelas obedecer.

— Não foi uma sugestão, Edward. Vá. Ele se levantou do banquinho.

— Sim, madame.

Sentiu o olhar da tia em suas costas enquanto se afastava da cozinha.

Temera a aproximação do Natal, a perspectiva de encarar sozinho com suas recordações as festividades de fim de ano. Embora entre familiares, sentia-se só. Havia muitas lembran ças para assombrá-lo.

Mas o medo começara a se dissipar, como por um toque de mágica. Tudo estava diferente. Havia Justin para distraí-lo de sua dor.

Entrou na sala de estar. Era surpreendente como um cômodo pequenino podia conter tanta atividade. Salvador fizera questão de um pé direito bem alto nos ambientes coletivos para a casa ficar arejada e para acomodar as gigantescas árvores de Natal que pretendera comprar.

A árvore que seus primos escolheram era do tamanho ideal, necessitando de poucas providências antes de ocupar o trono: um círculo de três anjos de mãos dadas. Esme dissera que cada anjo representava um de seus filhos.

O espaço remanescente era ocupado pelos primos e filhos, uns trombando nos outros enquanto procuravam pelas luzes, guirlandas e outros objetos de decoração.

Edward sorriu diante do clima festivo.

— Não sei como vocês já conseguiram construir algo se atrapalham tanto para decorar uma simples árvore de Natal.

Olhou para a porta imaginando se ouvira a campainha ou se fora apenas sua imaginação.

— Você ficará aí criticando ou nos ajudará? — Jasper indagou.

— Ele vai ajudar, certo, Edward?

Sem esperar a resposta, Alessandra colocou lâmpadas em suas mãos. O alto da cabeça da menina chegava ao ombro de Edward. Na última vez em que aparecera para uma visita, era uma ado lescente de catorze anos, desengonçada, nem criança nem mulher.

— Tornou-se tão mandona como tia Esme — murmurou. Alessandra riu deliciada. Ele não poderia ter lhe feito elogio melhor. Não havia laços de sangue entre ela e a madrasta adotiva, mas sentia que Esme Culen era sua avó tanto quanto Louisa, a mãe de sua mãe, era.

Porque Esme sempre estava ali para uma conversa, para lhe fornecer amor e conselhos juntamente com deliciosos bis coitos recém-saídos do forno.

Com o passar do tempo, Alessandra passara a recusar os bis coitos, mas não o suprimento de amor e conselhos. Uma garota precisava cuidar das belas formas para chamar a atenção.

Era a campainha!

Edward olhou com impaciência por sobre o ombro. Por acaso ninguém ouvira?

— Ninguém vai atender? — perguntou irritado.

— Você pode fazê-lo, certo? — Emmett falou, deitado no chão para testar um bom ângulo para um enfeite. — Achamos que você deve abrir a porta para ela.

Edward olhou para Emmett.

— O que o faz pensar que eu...

— Certo, certo.

Dottie pousou as mãos nas costas de Edward e empurrou-o para a porta.

— Deixe a pobre mulher entrar antes que ela recobre o bom senso, volte para o carro e vá embora.

— Ela já deu duas voltas no quarteirão — Frankie anunciou desde a sala de estar.

Dottie franziu a testa.

— Buscando um local para estacionar?

— Eu acho que buscava coragem — Alice interveio.

Sabia como era difícil encarar aquela família vibrante e calo rosa em seu próprio território. Ficara nervosa no princípio, mas porque nunca havia se deparado com uma família assim antes.

Fora criada como filha única por uma sucessão de babás, e o pai ensinara-lhe que demonstrar afeto era uma ofensa capital que apenas tornava a pessoa mais frágil. Mas os Culen e McClellan pareciam não acreditar nisso.

E o resultado era maravilhoso.

— Olá.

Bella estendeu-lhe a garrafa de vinho que tinha comprado por impulso uma hora atrás, depois de desistir da aquisição de um bolo em uma padaria.

Temera que Esme pudesse interpretar o doce como um insulto a suas habilidades culinárias. E Bella tinha certeza de que a mulher não fazia o próprio vinho.

— Eu não sabia o que trazer.

Antes que ele tivesse oportunidade de pegar a garrafa de vinho, Esme estava a seus cotovelos, delicadamente em purrando-o para o lado.

— Apenas você bastaria.

Pegou o vinho e avaliou o rótulo. Era de uma marca famosa e cara. Significava que a jovem estava nervosa. Ótimo.

— Entre, está frio aí fora.

Era um típico dia de inverno no sul da Califórnia. O ar estava gélido, o sol quente.

— Tia Esme, ela trabalha em um canteiro de obras — Edward protestou.

Bella não era frágil. Parecia-lhe uma mulher capaz de der rubar alguém que remotamente sugerisse que ela precisava de proteção.

Para sua surpresa, entretanto, Bella sorriu em concordância.

Nunca foi muito bom em decifrar a personalidade das pessoas.

— Venha cumprimentar a todos — Esme falou, levando Bella para a sala de estar.

Diversos "olás" lhe foram dirigidos.

— Agora assuma sua tarefa — acrescentou a dona da casa. Bella fitou-a surpresa.

— Minha tarefa?

— Ninguém come sem trabalhar no dia de hoje. Você poderá me auxiliar na cozinha ou ajudá-los a decorar a árvore. Edward, como você pode ver, ficou com a parte do índio de madeira.

— Ê um nativo americano, mamãe — Jasper corrigiu-a en quanto trabalhava pacientemente.

— Pessoas de madeira — murmurou. — Todos somos gente de carne e osso antes que alguém decida nos colocar em categorias.

Era difícil dizer onde começava uma pessoa e terminava outra naquele emaranhado de artigos para decoração, gente e árvore. Bella olhou ao redor.

— Onde está Justin?

Será que o bebê dormia apesar de toda aquela confusão? E como poderiam ouvir se chorasse?

— Supervisionando — Esme declarou, apontando para o grande cercado no chão. — Você cuidará da decoração da árvore — anunciou então a Bella.

— Achei que eu poderia escolher. Esme já estava a caminho da cozinha.

— Demorou demais para se decidir.

— Ela às vezes atropela as pessoas — Dottie falou com afeto. Bella olhou ao redor, tentando descobrir quem estava en carregado da tarefa de coordenar tudo na ausência de Esme.

— E então, o que querem que eu faça?

Emmett olhou para Jasper. Edward notou o sorriso que trocaram. O que aconteceria?

Emmett pousou o braço nos ombros de Bella, levando-a à mesa onde havia diversos artigos de decoração meticulosamen te expostos.

— Por que não coloca os ganchos nos enfeites? Parecia simples.

— Mas onde estão os ganchos?

Emmett pareceu confuso, então envergonhado. Nenhuma das duas expressões, no entanto, eram muito convincentes.

— Parece que ainda não os trouxemos para cá. Devem estar no porão. — Virou-se para o primo. — Por que não mostra a ela onde fica o porão, Edward?

Porões e sótãos não faziam parte das construções do sul da Califórnia. Intrigada, Bella olhou para Emmett e perguntou:

— Vocês têm um porão?

— Um porão que também funciona como adega — Jasper respondeu.

Triunfante, colocou de lado a trança de enfeites que inven tara, mas suspirou quando a esposa lhe estendeu mais material para o trabalho seguinte.

— Papai veio do leste. Sempre sentiu falta de um porão.

— Venha — Edward murmurou. — Deixe que eu lhe mostre. Conduziu-a pelo caminho para a escada dos fundos. Bella ficou em pé atrás dele, aguardando que a porta fosse aberta.

Desceram os degraus lentamente. O espaço era exíguo. A iluminação artificial apenas fazia com que parecesse menor e mais abafado.

Talvez Edward estivesse calado por se sentir constrangido. Ten tou deixá-lo à vontade.

— Eles podiam ter sido mais diretos?

Ao menos encarava a situação com leveza, Edward pensou. Mas zombava dele também.

— Talvez pudessem ter colocado um aviso na sala com os dizeres: "Silêncio. Cupido trabalhando".

Olhou ao redor, tentando lembrar-se de onde sua tia nor malmente guardava os materiais para decoração.

Bella passou as mãos pelos braços. O porão estava gelado.

— Uma pena que ainda não saibam de nosso acordo de não nos envolvermos. Teriam se poupado bastante planejamento e trabalho.

Edward virou-se, roçando nela. Não percebera que estavam tão próximos.

— Sim, uma pena.

Ele lamentava também que não fosse capaz de dizer isso ao próprio coração.

Olhou para cima e viu. Era de um verde pálido e estava festivamente decorado com um laço vermelho. E pendurado sobre a cabeça de Bella.

— Bella?

Ela se virou, os cabelos roçando no queixo de Edward, o que bastou para excitá-lo.

— O que foi?

— Alguém colocou ramos de visco ali. Bella acompanhou a direção de seu olhar.

— Sabe, ouvi dizer que dá má sorte contrariar a tradição — murmurou faceira.

Por que ela se encaixava tão bem contra seu corpo? E como as promessas que tinha feito a si mesmos dissolviam-se com tamanha rapidez? Tudo se transformava novamente em caos.

Um caos tentador.

— Onde ouviu isso?

Os olhos de Bella estavam fixos nele. A antecipação corria com urgência em suas veias.

— Em algum lugar.

— Oh.

Um homem daquela idade devia ter mais força de vontade, Edward condenou-se. Mas não tinha.

Por isso permanecia ali, no centro do porão da casa de sua tia, tendo uma conversa ridícula com uma mulher que o atraía imensamente.

Era bom saber que Bella partiria em breve. Antes que ele fizesse algo realmente tolo e de que pudesse se arrepender.

— Você não gostaria de qualquer onda de má sorte no can teiro de obras, não é mesmo?

— Não.

Edward emoldurou o rosto de Bella com as mãos, erguendo-o em sua direção. Dizia a si mesmo para ir em frente.

— Acho que isto significa que eu devo beijá-la.

— Acho que sim — sussurrou em resposta.

Era inútil resistir, Edward repetia mentalmente. Então, em bora vislumbrando a própria ruína, cedeu ao desejo. E sentiu que o mundo explodia.

_Fim do Capitulo._

_Mil desculpas pelo atraso, estou cheia de provas, trabalhos para apresentar (odeio apresentar trabalho, fico super nervosa e não consigo falar) , trabalho para entregar._

_Enfim, tem sido tempos difíceis, mas consegui uma folga e vim aqui postar mais um cap para vocês ._

_Espero que gostem desse cap, esta maior que o anterior,bom ,mandem seus reviews e digam o que acharam._

_Ah,gostaria de pedir um favor para vocês, poderiam me recomendar livros para que possa ler durante as minhas férias?_

_Gosto muito de ler e não tenho nada novo para ler._

_Bjs , espero que tenham gostado, ate o próximo..._


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO X**

Bella estava zonza, desorientada e excitada. Afastou a boca dos lábios de Edward vagarosamente. Uma mulher podia perder-se naquele beijo. Aspirou longa mente antes de aventurar-se a falar.

— Não sei qual é sua opinião, mas acho que o mundo deveria manter essa tradição.

Que havia de errado com ele? Por que sua força de vontade se transformava em pó toda vez que estava perto de Bella? Não era justo para ambos e não gostaria de induzi-la a nada.

Não gostaria de induzir-se a nada.

— Bella.

— Shh.

Ela pousou a ponta dos dedos em seus lábios.

— Não estrague este momento. — Bella tentava duramente ignorar o afeto que pulsava em suas veias. Não poderia deixar que a distraísse da realidade. — Não estou lhe pedindo nada, apenas que aprecie o momento, nada mais. Está bem? — Afas tou a mão dos lábios dele.

— Sim.

Edward não esperara sentir nada por ninguém. Teri havia entrado em sua vida como uma excitante surpresa que ele abraçara com entusiasmo. Ferido por sua morte repentina, en tretanto, jurara nunca mais investir seu afeto em ninguém. Era dolorido demais.

Mas ao aceitar uma criança em sua vida, passara a nutrir sentimentos por outra mulher. Tudo ocorria novamente. Mas dessa vez ele sabia como seria a queda. E mais do que tudo no mundo não gostaria de experimentá-la novamente, porque não conseguiria se recuperar.

Mesmo assim...

Afastou-se, desejando que seu tio houvesse construído um porão maior, mas sabia que, mesmo que fosse a maior catedral do mundo, não seria grande o bastante.

— Vamos, é melhor encontrarmos aqueles ganchos antes que enviem uma equipe de busca para nos procurar.

— Acho que esperariam um bocado.

Os olhos dela indicaram a pequena guirlanda feita com visco.

— A menos, é claro, que costumem pendurar guirlandas no teto do porão.

Ele tentou perdoar seus parentes. A intenção fora boa.

Ela ajoelhou e começou a investigar o conteúdo das gavetas da parte inferior.

Bella fechou a última gaveta e começou a se levantar. Edward estendeu a mão para ajudá-la.

— Porque não quer se aproximar de ninguém? Está perto de seus familiares.

— Não é a mesma coisa.

— Não, acho que não é mesmo.

Mas isso significava que tinha sentimentos e que poderiam aflorar. Era um sinal de esperança. Olhou acima do ombro dele e viu a grande caixa com ganchos.

— Encontrei!

Bella girou nos calcanhares, prestes a deixar o porão. Tal vez estivesse pressionando-o demais e enganada em achar que poderia resgatá-lo para a vida.

Edward segurou-a pelo pulso antes que ela galgasse o primeiro degrau.

— O que foi agora? — indagou perturbada.

— Se eu pudesse, seria você.

Talvez não tivesse se enganado afinal, pensou ela. Então sorriu. Um sorriso suave que conseguiu levar mais luz ao coração de Edward.

— Não me esquecerei disso.

Edward sentia os nervos à flor da pele. Seria apenas porque tentava encontrar um lugar onde estacionar o carro?

Como permitiu que Bella o convencesse? Estava se tor nando maleável. Tia Esme devia ter colocado algo em sua comida no jantar do último domingo, alterando sua capacidade de julgamento.

Não havia outra explicação para se encontrar naquela ar madilha em plena manhã de sábado.

— Não tenho tempo para isso — queixou-se a Bella.

— Conforme eu falei antes, temos de criar tempo. O Natal será em menos de uma semana, e você ainda não comprou nenhum presente.

— Ninguém de minha família espera algo de mim.

Era uma desculpa esfarrapada, e Bella nem se dignaria a discuti-la. Edward participaria da festa de Natal. Não sabia bem quando se nomeara anjo da guarda secreto dele, mas fizera isso e providenciaria para que participasse plenamente da festa de Natal. Não era apenas um objetivo, mas também uma missão.

— Mais um motivo para você comprar os presentes. Será uma surpresa. Não pretende dar, ao menos, um presente de Natal para tia Esme?

— Bem, talvez. Mas não faço a menor idéia do que dar para ela. Ou para os outros.

Os olhos de Bella cintilaram de triunfo. Finalmente fizera-o admitir algo.

— E por isso que você me trouxe.

Edward fitou-a, incrédulo. A mulher aparecera diante de sua porta, jogara uma rede sobre ele e puxara-o para o carro.

— Quem está trazendo quem?

— Deixe de bobagens. O importante é que estamos aqui. De quem era a culpa?, Edward pensou.

Bella caminhou para a primeira loja de sua lista mental. Sem escolha, Edward entrou no estabelecimento. Contemplou Justin, acomodado contra o peito de Bella. Passou-lhe pela mente que o bebê e ele ficariam melhor sozinhos.

— Eu posso carregá-lo.

— Sim, eu sei. Mas ele está bem aqui. Quando eu me cansar, direi.

Era o que falava, mas não o que pretendia fazer. Edward co meçava a compreender como Bella raciocinava.

— Você jamais admitiria isto.

Se Edward houvesse lhe dito isso três semanas atrás, Bella se ofenderia. Mas estava mais flexível e passara a conhecê-lo bem. Ele usava a crítica como algumas pessoas passavam bloqueador solar. Para se proteger de uma queimadura.

— Vou lhe contar um pequeno segredo. Não sou tão inde pendente quanto todos acreditam que eu seja.

Edward não acreditou nem por um segundo. Observara-a no canteiro de obras e testemunhara como sentia orgulho de arcar com as próprias responsabilidades. E também tinha orgulho de ser mais forte do que parecia.

— Você recusaria ajuda.

— Talvez não. — Bella fez uma pausa e olhou para ele com bastante atenção. Viu então que havia uma alma sensível sob tanto arame farpado. — Talvez eu aceitasse. Se a mão estendida fosse a mão correta. Até mesmo super-heróis têm seu dia de folga.

Baniu o momento de seriedade e olhou ao redor.

— E então? Para onde quer ir primeiro?

— Para casa.

Ela riu. Aquele homem nunca desistia.

— Está bem, para onde quer ir em segundo lugar? Edward não se lembrava da última vez em que estivera em um _shopping orár_. Mesmo quando casado, compras perten ciam ao domínio de sua esposa. Ele era simples em seus gostos e não apreciava a rotina de ir de loja em loja.

— Isto não é uma boa idéia.

— Será uma boa idéia assim que você encarar de maneira positiva.

Com discrição, ela começou a conduzi-lo para uma loja de departamentos localizada ao sul do _shopping orár_.

Edward surpreendeu-se com a quantidade de gente que havia ali. Todos com pressa, acotovelando-se, parecendo exaustos.

— Por que as pessoas fazem isso?

— Porque é divertido.

Encarou-a como se ela estivesse louca.

— Como assim?

— É um presente.

Rindo diante da careta, ela finalmente o empurrou para dentro da loja.

Edward desabou sobre a cadeira oposta à dela. Retirou as sacolas de compras de seus pulsos, ajeitando-as na cadeira lateral. Mal tinha energia suficiente para levar a xícara de café aos lábios.

Podia ficar em pé em um canteiro de obras durante dezesseis horas, mas seguir Bella dentro de um _shopping orár_ durante algumas horas era algo completamente exaustivo. Sentia-se drenado.

Ela, por outro lado, parecia preparada para mais duas ses orá daquelas. Como?

Bella vasculhou a imensa sacola que Edward trouxera consigo até encontrar uma mamadeira com suco para Justin.

— Compramos presentes para todos e em menos de três horas. Foi muito bom, considerando-se a proximidade do Natal.

Edward estava cansado de toda a decoração festiva do _shopping orár_. Talvez porque lhe trouxesse recordações. Fitou-a com a expressão pensativa.

— Você gosta desta agitação, não é?

— É minha época do ano predileta. Percebo que você tem algumas reservas.

Não era de sua conta, e Edward nem sabia por que lhe contaria. Talvez para fazer com que Bella se calasse ou para desabafar sentimentos há muito guardados em seu peito.

— O acidente aconteceu pouco antes do dia de Ação de Graças. Passei o último Natal no cemitério.

Ela espantou-se com a notícia e colocou a mão sobre a dele, em silencioso conforto. Edward não retrocedeu, tampouco segu rou-lhe a mão.

— Acho que Teri não gostaria que você passasse o restante de sua vida no cemitério.

— Não, não gostaria. Ela tinha bom coração. Ela... — Parou de falar e olhou para Bella. — Não se parece com ela. Teri era quieta, quase tímida. Não assertiva como você. E mesmo assim...

— E mesmo assim...

Edward balançou a cabeça. Já dissera demais. Havia permitido que Bella participasse de sua vida, em tão pouco tempo. Não, não poderia continuar assim.

— Deixe para lá, deve ser falta de ar fresco.

Edward estivera prestes a lhe dizer algo bonito, e ambos sabiam que a falta de ar nada tinha a ver com isso. Bella sentia-se decepcionada e gratificada ao mesmo tempo. Ao menos conse guira fazer com que ele falasse um pouco sobre sentimentos.

— Falta de açúcar no sangue — sugeriu ela. — Insanidade temporária. Reação alérgica ao papel de embrulho dos presentes...

Edward riu.

— Você é demais.

— É o que eu tenho tentado lhe dizer. Sou demais. Nem melhor, nem pior. Apenas demais.

Sem se importar com a conversa dos adultos, Justin tomara todo o conteúdo da mamadeira. Bella retornou-a à sacola. Estava pronta para ir embora.

— Muito bem, camaradas, vamos em frente.

Edward fitou-a com esperança, subitamente sentindo-se energizado.

— Terminamos?

— Sim — respondeu, rindo.

— Poderemos ir para casa?

Bella inclinou-se adiante e deu-lhe um tapinha no rosto.

— Sim, poderemos ir para casa.

Levantou-se então, com medo de fazer algo tolo como beijá-lo.

Edward nunca sentiu tanto alívio em deixar um estacionamento.

Olhando pelo espelho retrovisor, observou o _shopping orár_ sumindo de vista, como um sonho ruim que nunca devia ter acontecido.

Então se lembrou de tudo o que havia em seu porta-malas. Olhou para Bella de soslaio.

— Suponho que você não goste de embrulhar coisas.

— "Coisas"... como presentes? Ele segurou com força o volante.

— Eu gosto de embrulhar presentes.

Adorava cada parte das celebrações de Natal. Duvidava de que houvesse algo no Natal que não apreciasse, exceto tirar os enfeites depois que as festas acabavam.

— Ótimo, então você...

— Não.

Ele freou diante do sinal vermelho.

— Não?

— Não, não farei os pacotes para você.

O carro de trás buzinou. O farol tornara-se verde novamente. Edward murmurou alguma coisa sobre falta de paciência. Bella achou irônico, vindo dele.

— Mas eu o ajudarei.

— Qual a diferença?

Ela olhou para trás para verificar se Justin ainda estava dormindo no assento.

— Não permitirei que delegue a tarefa para mim. Eu supervisionarei.

— Mas como é mandona! Seu passatempo favorito.

O sorriso de Bella encantou-o. Isso vinha acontecendo com muita freqüência ultimamente.

— Você já está me conhecendo bem, não é?

Sim, estava. Contra sua vontade. Mas era apenas uma si tuação temporária, ambos sabiam. Bella partiria logo após o Natal. Não haveria mais ameaças ou irritações.

Tampouco momentos bons...

Mas não poderia ter ambas as coisas. Ou estava feliz com sua partida ou não.

Levou-a para buscar o carro estacionado diante do prédio onde ele morava e seguiram para a casa de Bella. Estrita mente para que ela lhe ensinasse a embrulhar presentes, em bora achasse uma perda de tempo. Tanto quanto fora a compra.

— Não sei por que se importar com quem embrulhou o presente.

Colocou Justin com cadeirinha e tudo no chão. O menino dormia.

— Você não quer sentir o verdadeiro espírito do Natal?

— Isto sempre aparece nos comerciais de cartão de crédito.

— Recuso-me a acreditar que você seja tão cínico quanto finge ser.

— Não estou fingindo.

— Se você não estivesse fingindo, meu amigo, aquele bebê ali teria ido para o serviço social três semanas atrás.

Justin era outro caso. Edward ainda esperava que sua mãe voltasse e, ao mesmo tempo, tinha esperança de que nunca aparecesse. Adoraria ter a custódia do garoto.

— Há exceções a todas as regras.

— Você está apelando.

— Aparentemente não é o bastante.

— Não conseguiu me assustar no primeiro dia, Marino. Não fugirei, apavorada, agora. Há um homem terno e caloroso aí. Tudo o que ele precisa fazer é descobrir como encontrar seu caminho para a luz.

— E você é a luz? Ela riu.

— Não, mas é um pensamento simpático, obrigada. Edward fez uma careta. Por que Bella simplesmente não ia embora? Por que estava presente o tempo todo?

— Eu não estava pensando em lhe fazer um elogio.

_Fim do Capitulo._

_Mais um cap espero que gostem, obrigado pelas reviews e sugestões, deixem seus reviews com mais sugestões por favor (vocês gostam de séries de TV? Estou baixando a serie Gilmore Girls e estou amando, bom fica aqui uma sugestão para quem gosta)_

_Bjsss até..._


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO XI**

O segurança acenou quando Bella passou de car ro ao lado da guarita. Notou que o homem idoso passara a ficar até mais tarde nas últimas semanas. Certamente muito além do horário a que era obrigado a permanecer.

Como os demais, gostava de Justin. Até mesmo aparecia para brincar com o garoto. Talvez não houvesse muito para um homem como Pete Reynolds fazer.

Ele havia lhe contado que era aposentado e morava só. A profissão de segurança dava-lhe um propósito na vida.

Solitário, Pete gostava muito de conversar, e Bella não se importava em ouvir. Mas naquela manhã não se sentia muito sociável.

Thad telefonara na noite anterior, logo depois que ela che gara à casa após outro jantar na casa de Esme.

A sensação de felicidade por passar o dia com a família de Edward dera lugar a apreensão. Certamente fora uma decisão difícil para ele. Mas Thad ficara sem escolha.

Edward tinha razão. Ela devia ter mantido a boca fechada, mas agira movida pela melhor das intenções e atualmente não havia como retroceder, embora quisesse tanto. Estava feito.

— Bells, eu terei de reportar o caso — Thad dissera-lhe após perguntar se havia novidades.

Ele não tinha nenhuma informação nem encontrara queixas ou pistas.

— Faz três semanas desde que o bebê foi abandonado, e ninguém apareceu. Ele precisa ser colocado no sistema.

Houve uma longa pausa.

— Posso manter meus olhos fechados a este caso até depois do Natal. Mas será o máximo. Se isto não se resolver...

Não precisara terminar a sentença.

— Eu lamento ter lhe contado sobre o bebê, Thad.

— No íntimo eu também.

Bella não dormira durante a noite. Passara o tempo todo virando-se de um lado para outro, buscando as melhores pa lavras para dizer a Edward que a frágil rotina que ele estava vivendo terminaria em breve.

A maneira mais covarde seria manter-se em silêncio, per mitindo que ele apreciasse o Natal, protegido pela ignorância. Mas depois a realidade seria muito rude, súbita e cruel. Queria que estivesse preparado.

E ela não admitiria segredos entre os dois.

Não restaria nada entre eles depois que Justin partisse. Ao menos não da parte de Edward. Ele a culparia pela mais recente perda em sua vida. E com toda razão.

Quando ela aprenderia a não interferir?

Estacionou o carro e suspirou, permanecendo sentada por um momento. Sentia vontade de chorar. Por Edward, por Justin e talvez por si mesma.

Mas lágrimas não levariam a lugar algum. Um milagre ou dois, sim. E pelo que sabia, o mundo carecia de milagres.

— Está bem, senhorita?

Ela assustou-se e percebeu que o segurança aparecera a sua janela. Mesmo o cachorro, tão fiel, olhava para dentro do carro, as patas na porta, a respiração quente embaçando o vidro da janela parcialmente aberta. O cão fazia um barulho baixo e suave que parecia um consolo.

Era estranho como os animais percebiam quando algo es tava errado. Uma pena que as pessoas não possuíssem o mesmo dom.

— Não, na verdade eu não estou bem.

Pete deu um passo para trás, puxando a coleira de Max enquanto Bella abria a porta.

— Deve ser este resfriado forte que anda por aí. Talvez você não devesse ficar perto do bebê.

Ela sorriu tristemente. Justin era a luz de seu dia. Tinha de haver algo que ela pudesse fazer.

Então lembrou-se de que sua atitude deixara-os naquele impasse.

— Estou assim por causa do bebê.

O homem franziu a testa, preocupado. Acompanhou-a até o trailer.

— Algo errado com o bebê?

— Não, mas...

Bella hesitou. Talvez se praticasse contando a verdade a Pete, fosse capaz de falar com Edward também.

— Meu irmão é detetive policial e sabe da presença de Justin. Ontem à noite ele me falou que se a mãe do bebê não aparecer, terá de levar Justin logo depois do Natal.

Pete recebeu a notícia com mais desespero do que ela antecipara.

— Levá-lo? Para onde?

Parecia quase na defensiva, Bella considerou. Uma prévia do que aconteceria quando falasse com Edward.

— Para o Serviço Social Encontrarão pais adotivos para ele.

— Mas Justin tem o sr. Cullen. E você.

Por seu tom de voz alterado, era óbvio que Pete não com preendia o motivo de tudo aquilo estar acontecendo. E em seu coração Bella também não.

Seria mais difícil do que julgara. Muito mais. Se não con seguia tornar a dura realidade aceitável para o segurança, como faria Edward compreender? Ele a odiaria para sempre.

— Ele precisa de pais.

Essa ainda não era uma resposta convincente para Pete.

— Talvez você possa adotá-lo. Ou sr. Cullen. Ou ambos. A cada palavra, a voz ficava mais alterada. Max começou

a ficar inquieto, obviamente antecipando que algo estava pres tes a acontecer.

Bella sabia que Pete estava apenas preocupado com Justin. Todos estavam.

— Não é tão simples. Os pais de Justin estão por aí, em algum lugar...

Bella fez uma pausa, duvidando de que o guarda pudesse compreender todas as implicações em jogo ou considerá-las jus tas. Não que o culpasse. Não eram justas mesmo, não nesse caso. Acabou desistindo.

— Olhe, não é tão simples assim. Só isso.

— E se... — Pete fitou-a, as palavras parecendo presas em sua boca. — E se a mãe dele estivesse morta, e ninguém sou besse quem era o pai?

Bella deu de ombros.

— Bem, eu acho que...

Algo na voz do segurança chamou-lhe a atenção. Fitou-o com olhar perscrutador.

— Pete, o que sabe a respeito de Justin?

Ele retrocedeu um passo. Parecia muito nervoso. Max latiu quando, sem querer, ele pisou em sua pata.

— Nada. Eu...

Bella segurou-o pelo braço. Ele sabia de algo. Esperançosa, tentou fazer com que falasse.

— Pete, isto é importante. Você viu quem deixou Justin diante do trailer de Cullen naquela noite?

— Não. — Então, tomando sua decisão, Pete aprumou-se. — Mas eu sei quem o deixou lá.

Então ele sabia durante o tempo todo.

— E quem foi?

O homem hesitou por um instante mais, então disse:

— Fui eu.

O rosto de Edward queimava. Ele apressou-se no trajeto do carro para o trailer. Normalmente o tempo frio revigorava-o, era uma das coisas que mais apreciava no Colorado. Os in vernos eram pitorescos.

Mas atualmente o tempo austero era fonte de preocupação para ele. Receava de que fosse frio demais para o garoto que pressionava contra o peito.

Entrou no trailer e suspirou aliviado ao fechar a porta. Era o último dia que passaria no canteiro de obras antes das fes tividades de final de ano. Era um alívio ansiar pelo Natal em vez de temer essa data.

Justin fizera isso por ele. Justin e Bella.

Sabia que estava afundando na lama. Mas, ao menos por enquanto, estava determinado a fingir que pisava em chão firme.

Colocou o assento do bebê no chão e acomodou Justin sobre a escrivaninha.

— Vamos livrá-lo disto, parceiro.

O garoto riu. Com cuidado Edward despiu-lhe a jaqueta que Bella havia comprado durante a aventura no _shop ping center_.

No instante em que colocava a peça, a porta do trailer foi aberta sem a batida usual. Uma lufada de ar frio entrou. Parecia apropriado, considerou, já que Bella lembrava-o um tornado.

— Fique à vontade, Bella — disse sem se virar.

— Edward, precisamos conversar.

Seu tom de voz preocupou-o. Abraçou Justin e virou-se. Só então percebeu que ela não estava só.

O que o segurança fazia ali?

Edward olhou do homem para Bella, sem saber que conclusões tirar. Alguém teria roubado matérias-primas?

— O que está acontecendo?

Pete tirou o boné. Era calvo, exceto por uma mecha de ca belos grisalhos. Parecia cada vez mais desconfortável, Edward notou. Aguardou, não sabendo o que esperar. Trêmulo, Pete acariciou Justin no queixo. O garotinho riu.

— Quer segurá-lo?

Talvez assim o segurança se sentisse mais à vontade, Edward considerou.

Mas Pete fez sinal negativo com a cabeça. As palavras vie ram rapidamente.

— O nome dele não é Justin, é Pete, como o meu. Eu achei que, se você pensasse que tinha o mesmo nome de seu filho, aceitá-lo-ia mais rapidamente.

Atônito, Edward não sabia se entendera corretamente.

— O que quer dizer com aceitá-lo mais rapidamente?

— Justin é neto de Pete — Bella interveio. Edward franziu a testa.

— Explique-se.

Claramente envergonhado, Pete começou.

— Rita era uma boa menina quando pequena, mas sempre estava tentando fazer com que as pessoas gostassem dela...

Edward olhou para Bella em busca de uma explicação.

— Rita era filha dele.

Edward segurou o bebê com mais força.

— Ela se envolveu com pessoas erradas, fez algumas coisas... Era doloroso demais para Pete fazer um relato pormenori zado da tragédia, por isso deixou a sentença inacabada.

— Quando descobriu que estava grávida, tentou distanciar-se das drogas. E conseguiu — Pete falou com entusiasmo. Fi cara tão orgulhoso de Rita, com tanta esperança. Com um sorriso triste, tocou na cabecinha de Justin. — Ele não tinha qualquer problema quando nasceu. Realmente eu cheguei a pensar que causaria uma reviravolta na vida dela. Mas minha filha nunca foi muito forte e começou a rever aquelas pessoas. E a cometer os mesmos erros novamente.

Edward começou a sentir esperanças.

Pete parecia estar com um nó na garganta. Olhou para o chão.

— Encontrei-a quando cheguei à casa certa manhã. Ela to mara uma dose excessiva de drogas e...

Quando olhou para cima, havia lágrimas em seus olhos. Não poderia dizer as palavras. Não seria capaz de lhes contar que, quando chegara à casa, sua filha já estava morta havia muitas horas. Rita não sofria mais dor. Consolava-se com isso.

— Amo aquele garoto, mas sou velho demais para cuidar dele sozinho. E não há mais ninguém agora.

Bella olhou para ele, em silêncio oferecendo seu apoio.

— Ouvi dizer que o sr. Cullen tinha perdido seu garotinho. Achei que talvez vocês pudessem ajudar um ao outro.

— Por isso o abandonou aqui? — Edward perguntou incrédulo.

— Oh não, senhor. Eu não estava abandonando Pete. Apenas tentando tornar os fatos certos para todos. Para ele. E você. — Amedrontado, confuso e deprimido, o guarda mordeu o lábio inferior. — Lamento.

Bella sentiu-se sufocada pela situação que o pobre homem enfrentava e pousou o braço em seu ombro.

— Está tudo bem.

Mas foi a Edward que Pete dirigiu sua pergunta e temores.

— O que acontecerá agora? Eu irei para a cadeia?

— Não — Bella falou com firmeza. — Não se meu irmão quiser continuar vivo. — O sorriso em seus lábios era para encorajá-lo. — Como você contou a verdade, Thad não precisará dar queixa.

O pleno impacto de suas palavras atingiu-a, e ela olhou para Edward. Não precisaria mais desistir de Justin. Ela não tinha arruinado tudo, afinal.

Contemplou o segurança.

— Você mudou de idéia a respeito de Jus... Pete? Você o quer de volta?

Havia calor e afeto no olhar do idoso ao contemplar o neto.

— Eu gostaria de fazer isto, de todo meu coração. Mas nada mudou. Sou muito velho. O médico disse que meu coração não está bom. — Deu de ombros. Tivera uma vida longa. Deixar o neto sozinho fora sua única preocupação. — Não há como saber quanto tempo me resta. Quero que Justin — olhou para ela com firmeza ao usar o novo nome do menino — tenha um bom lar. Eu ainda acho que será com o sr. Cullen. Edward decidiu seu futuro naquele momento.

— Cuidarei bem dele, Pete. E você poderá vê-lo com a freqüência que desejar.

— Eu gostaria demais. Ouviu isto, Justin? Você terá um bom lar. Melhor do que eu poderia lhe dar. — Ergueu o olhar para Edward. — Não tenho muito, mas é tudo seu.

— Você já me deu o que há de mais precioso, Pete. Eu estou em débito com você.

Se um dia Bella duvidara de que Edward tinha um coração generoso, ali estava a prova. Detestava o fato de ter de bancar a advogada do diabo.

— Justin ainda terá de ser colocado no sistema...

Edward franziu a testa. O sistema significava complicações e a possibilidade de ele perder Justin.

— Que tal uma adoção particular?

Ela fizera algumas pesquisas sobre o assunto.

— Você é solteiro.

— Viúvo... — Edward corrigiu-a.

Era a primeira vez que usava essa palavra desde o acidente. E a dor era menor do que previra.

Fitou-a como se ela estivesse tentando lhe tirar Justin.

— Pode não fazer diferença.

Sabia o que ela queria dizer, mas não pôde conter o aborrecimento.

— Desde quando você se tornou a voz da razão?

— Desde que se tornou necessário que um de nós agisse racionalmente.

Ele afastou-se um pouco dela.

Achava que estava apreciando a situação? Apenas gostaria de se certificar de que nada de errado ocorreria no meio do caminho.

— Você não pode simplesmente seguir adiante com os olhos fechados.

O que, naquele momento, parecia um plano maravilhoso. Mas Bella estava certa.

— Conversarei com Dottie. Ela uma vez me falou que co nhecia algumas pessoas do serviço social.

— Então tudo ficará bem? — Pete indagou com ansiedade. Bella assentiu.

— Tudo ficará bem.

Cruzou os dedos mentalmente. Ao menos, ficaria bem para Edward e Justin.

Disse a si mesma que somente isso importava.

Sentada em sua sala de estar, Dottie ouvia com paciência o que seu primo e Bella lhe diziam. Ambos pareciam deter minados a serem os primeiros a lhe explicar a situação.

Estava ficando com dor de cabeça. Ergueu então a mão para conter o fluxo de palavras.

— Está bem, então sabemos que os pais do bebê...

— A mãe — Bella corrigiu. — De acordo com Pete, Rita nunca soube quem era o pai, e ninguém se apresentou como tal.

— Pete? — Dottie repetiu.

— Reynolds — Edward completou rapidamente.

Justin brincava no chão, alheio à discussão sobre seu futuro.

— Então este tal de Pete Reynolds é atualmente o guardião legal do bebê.

Bella afastou Justin do sapato de Edward antes que o menino começasse a mastigá-lo. Estava babando muito, sinal de que nasceria outro dente.

— Ele tem os papéis — Bella falou a Dottie. Edward colocou o menino no colo.

— E está desistindo da custódia em seu nome.

— Certo.

Finalmente Dottie tinha todas as peças daquele quebra-cabeças. Como psicóloga infantil, algumas vezes era chamada pelo serviço social para ajudar na avaliação de situações fa miliares. Havia algumas pessoas que poderiam ajudá-la.

— Isto não deverá ser um problema.

Sorriu para Edward. Seu primo mudara muito por causa da quele garotinho. Não tinha dúvidas de que a mulher sentada a seu lado tivera papel importante nessas alterações. Mas di ficilmente Edward admitiria isso.

— Você tem um passado bom e sólido. Certamente será levado em consideração. Mas é viúvo — Dottie ponderou. — As leis já não são tão rígidas, mas seria mais fácil se você fosse casado.

Mas não era. Não mais.

— E quanto aos desejos do avô?

— Definitivamente ajudarão. Mas talvez não bastem. Dei xe-me ver o que posso fazer.

Então abordou o aspecto que, sabia, ele não queria discutir.

— Enquanto isso, eles desejarão levar Justin aos cuidados de outra família. Até que tudo seja decidido.

— Por que não pode ficar comigo?

— Regras, Edward. — Dottie com valentia conteve a sensação de impotência. Estendeu a mão para confortá-lo. — Verei se consigo que deixem Justin a meus cuidados e de Shea. Preci sarei praticar a troca de fraldas.

Edward finalmente vislumbrou uma luz no final do túnel. E não era de um trem vindo em sua direção.

— Então eu acho que é isto — Bella murmurou enquanto deixavam a casa de Dottie e Shea.

Decidira acompanhá-lo naquela última parte da odisséia.

Deixaram Justin com a assistente social que viera avisar Dottie e Shea de suas responsabilidades. A papelada estava em andamento e parecia que em breve Edward teria a guarda do menino. Enquanto isso não acontecia, o garotinho perma neceria com Dottie e seu marido.

Edward sentiu os braços vazios ao caminhar para o carro. Era estranho como se habituara ao peso que estivera carregando durante um período de tempo tão curto. Sabia que em breve veria Justin novamente, mas a curta separação era difícil de ser suportada.

Bella destrancou a porta. Tinham vindo em carros sepa rados. Ela saíra às pressas de uma reunião com um novo clien te, recusando-se a deixar Edward sozinho naquele momento difícil.

Sozinho. Como se sua presença importasse, zombou de si mesma. Edward tinha familiares. Ela sempre seria uma intrusa em sua vida. E com a questão do futuro de Justin prestes a ser resolvida, não haveria mais necessidade de sua presença.

Edward não precisava mais dela. O pensamento repetia-se ve zes e vezes em sua mente.

— Então nós nos veremos — disse melancólica.

Edward estivera preparado para convidá-la a passar a noite a seu lado. Gostaria de explorar os sentimentos que fervilhavam em seu peito, mas o comportamento quase indiferente dela o fez reexaminar a perspectiva.

Se Bella era capaz de se afastar com tamanha facilidade, significava que obviamente não nutria os mesmos sentimentos por ele. Edward quase cometera um erro colossal.

— Sim, talvez nos encontremos em outro projeto. "Talvez não", Bella pensou magoada.

— Diga Feliz Natal a sua tia por mim.

Ela entrou no carro. Edward pensou em lhe pedir para não partir, mas disse a si mesmo que era um tolo. Ela aparente mente mal podia esperar para ir embora.

— Claro.

Bella já havia partido.

_Fim do Capitulo._

_MUITO OBRIGADA PELAS REVIEWS !_

_Achei esse cap muito legal, espero que pensem da mesma forma que eu._

_Desculpem pelo super atraso, mas tenho estado meio deprê, sem animo._

_Mas o que importa é que eu postei!_

_Até o próximo, Bjsss..._


End file.
